Dragonfly
by siberianknight
Summary: This is a rewrite! Will Heero's assassin training kill Duo or bring them together? 1x2  see first chapter for more detail
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read this first!!**_: This is a **major overhaul**. It's actually more like a completely different story than before. I hope that everyone still enjoys it and continues to read. I personally feel that this one is better written and a much more solid story than the previous version.   
For those of you who have not read this or heard of it for that matter, this is a rewrite. I wrote myself into a corner with the previous fourteen chapters and decided to rework the story and make it more like my original idea from ten years ago.   
Despite the fact that it may still slightly resemble Joss Whedon's _firefly_, it is **not** modeled after it. I actually had created this story back in high school, and two years ago decided it would make a good Gundam Wing story. I hope everyone likes it, especially those who were reading the original version of it. It is different, so just be aware of that, and please forget everything about that first version. 

_Summary_: While Duo has searched for the people behind the brutal murders of his parents and sister, he has reluctantly replaced his father as the people's hero. Traversing the three solar systems in his ship, Dragonfly, he helps those he can, such as WuFei. Duo has no idea that taking on this passenger will lead him closer than he's ever been to solving his family's death.   
Trained to be deadly, Heero has been molded into the perfect assassin. However, no amount of training could successfully erase his heart or feelings. It is because of this that he cannot forget that brief meeting between him and Captain Maxwell. Will he break from his training and go to Duo's side to aid him in his fight, or will he be the one to put a stop to Duo? 

Pairings: 1x2 (3x4, 13x6 in background)   
Warnings[story Language, Mild to Moderate Violence, Limes + Lemons [chapter Mild Language

* * *

**2256**   
Duo stared blankly out the view window from his perch upon the captain's seat. His ship, Dragonfly, was being pelted with the usual cold rain of Springtime falling upon the surface of his home planet, Sonas. Soft footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of the last person with whom he wanted to speak. "Duo," the soft brogue of his friend's voice echoed hollowly off the steel and titanium walls. Duo refused to answer. They had exchanged enough angry words that day, and he would say no more about what had happened. Cloud turned and left silently, knowing that he was not welcome any longer. As his footfalls faded slowly away, Duo gave into his anguish and began to weep. His whole family had been taken from him, and now all that he had left was this blasted ship and his best friend, Trowa. 

**2258: December**   
'_The Alliance thanks everyone for their support of this new legislation. Again, the Inter-Universe Board of Governors has passed a new law making it illegal for private class ships to taxi more than five people across universe boarders. All persons and ships must be registered as transporters via your local Piloting Ministry. _

In other news, --' Trowa flipped the switch on the TV and turned to face his best friend of eleven years. Duo was sound asleep with a bit of drool slowly trickling out from the corners of his slightly ajar mouth. He looked better than he had immediately following his sister, Honor's, death; however, he still had a tendency to look strained and he definitely wasn't eating as well as before. It didn't matter how many times Trowa would beg Duo to eat better or to sleep a bit more, he would just smirk and shrug. Taking care of the braided captain was hard indeed. 

With a slender finger, Trowa gently poked Duo's round cheek. He remained asleep, but batted fruitlessly at his tormentor. "Duo, you need to wake up. We're almost at Sommer." Duo groaned and curled up a bit tighter on the well worn couch. Trowa sighed heavily and slightly tilted his head back. "DUO!!" With a large jerk of his body, the captain sprang to life ready to fight whatever was screaming at him. 

"Oh, it was just you." He plopped back onto the lumpy cushions and leaned his head against the wall. "What did you want?" 

"We're almost at Sommer. Remember?" he queried after receiving a confused expression. "Chang WuFei? He hired us to take him to Isis." 

"I know that! I'm still half asleep, give me a break." Trowa began to chuckle, but quickly covered his blunder with a cough. "How much longer 'til we reach orbit?" 

"About a half hour. We've got the fake documents ready. You should really thank Howard for his help." 

"More like Sky. He was the one who gave us the e-signature for them." Duo shuddered as he remembered what he had gone through to get a lousy bit of code. Sky was usually just an informant which he used from time to time, but he had to be the most repulsive person whom Duo had the misfortune of knowing. Tall and lanky, with a very bizarre fashion sense, Sky Larkson had been after Duo's ass since they first met four years prior. 

"True. At least it was just a date he wanted." 

"Thank God you rescued me." Duo's stomach turned as he remembered being pressed against the slightly grimy walls of Sky's apartment. It had been an experience which he had tried time and again to rid himself of, but not even visiting his current lover on Isla Pax helped. 

A young man with curly light brown hair named Miller, stuck his head through the door into the large common room. "Duo, you've got a call on the vid-com. It's Sky." 

"Oh joy," he said with a fair amount of sarcasm. 

"Perhaps he's proposing." Duo made a scene of being disgusted and then turned to Trowa who had a calm expression on his face. 

"You're not kidding are you?" There was a slight twinkle in his green eyes as he raised a delicate eyebrow. "I don't get you." Duo walked over to a thin screen which jutted a fraction of an inch out of the wall. Beneath it were a series of buttons, one of which was flashing. With a bit of hesitance, Duo pressed the lit button and Sky's skeletal face appeared. He had one of those visages that one could never forget. His eyes were sullen, but the color somehow was still a bright silver. A pair of green-colored glasses were perched at an angle upon his long ski slope of a nose, while his stick straight jet black hair fell in stringy disarray around his oval face. The worse part of his appearance wasn't the fact that he always looked in need of a decent shave, but he was missing several teeth, all of which had been replaced by gold crowns. 

"Duo! How are you my gorgeous little pet?" Sky simpered in his deep and gruff voice. Duo shut his eyes and began to count backwards trying to force himself to be civil. 

"Fine." He attempted a grin, but he knew that it must have looked more like a grimace. Deciding to abandon all pretenses, he squared his shoulders and looked straight at the small camera mounted on the top of the view screen's frame. "Look, what do you want?" 

"Aw, where is your bright bubbly personality, Duo sweetie?" 

"I left it on Mars. C'mon Sky, I haven't got all day." 

Sky pulled a hurt face, and then sighed, annoyed that Duo wasn't playing into his hands. "Fine. I have a message from Quatre." Trowa's ears perked up at the sound of the young blonde's name, and he rushed over to Duo's side. 

"Is he okay?" 

"He's fine! More than fine actually ... he received straight A's, and he'll be waiting for you when you swing by Spring Valley." Duo glanced over just in time to catch a huge smile splitting Trowa's normally somber face. 

"Thanks, Sky. Tell Quatre we should be there in a few days." 

"Will do Duo-bear. Later." Sky's transmission ended and was replaced by a gray-blue screen bearing the name Dragonfly and her insignia. Duo stared at the screen, remembering when Honor had shown him the completed drawing. He had hated it then, and even now he hated it. The mark consisted of a ebony-colored dragonfly placed at a slight angle just above a curve of varying flowers -- all of which Honor assured him attracted dragonflies -- it was just so girly, but it had been part of her just like the name of the ship. He ran his hand over the image and then pressed the first button beneath the panel. A loud beep echoed throughout the ship. 

"Everyone prepare for atmo entry in thirty minutes." With another press, there was a lower toned double beep which told everyone that he was through with his announcement. The hardest part of this trip was right before them now. They had to make it through the checkpoint gate before they could even get near the planet. 

Each planet had a scattering of checkpoint docking stations drifting in their orbit. If a ship got past one of these stations without showing proper I.D., the Alliance's police would deploy in mere seconds making an escape nearly impossible. There had been only one known instance of someone getting away from the well trained and armed A.P.F., and they were currently entering D.S. 003 around the predominantly American planet, Sommer. 

"Life used to be a bit more simple, eh? I remember when we could just land without having to prove we weren't felons." Howard leaned casually against the pilot's chair which was presently occupied by Duo. Every member of the crew was holding their breath as they waited for the initial scan of the Dragonfly, and no one was more worried than the captain. If they failed the scan, it was over for them. It had been a year since that incident when they had fled Spring Valley, but the Alliance had a very good memory. The question now was, did they know that this was the same C-Class Freighter or not? 

"It would have been nice if he had chosen one of the asteroids to meet us on. At least there -" Duo held a slender finger up to his mouth and made a loud shushing noise at his navigator, Miller. The man's large brown eyes rounded in surprise and then looked down at his instrument panel as a deep blush covered his freckled cheeks. He was a newer crew member, and was eager to aid in Duo Maxwell's cause; therefore, he was trying extra hard to please. Duo grinned at the reaction of the man, who was actually older than his own twenty-three years, yet he acted as if he were indeed more youthful. 

"Don't sweat it Miller. I just don't want to mess anything up, so stay quiet." The young man bobbed his head up and down in silence and concentrated on ensuring that they docked without any problems. 

The Dragonfly carefully connected itself to clamps that would guide the ship through a wall of pale blue light, otherwise known as the scanner. The Alliance would be looking for any type of weapons, tagged stolen goods, or wanted persons that may be hiding onboard. There was a soft humming noise as the medium class ship slid slowly through the light. Once through, Duo's view screen blinked and the face of a young woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun appeared. "Please send the ship's identification and journey papers through." 

"Sure." Duo pressed several buttons and then mumbled under his breath, "this had better work." He sat there for a few moments, his heart drumming heavily in his chest. 

"3-B5-8015-D Dragonfly, C-Class Freighter?" 

"Yeah?" He tried to sound confident and not worried, but wasn't sure if he had succeeded because she raised her pert eyebrow at him before she spoke. 

"Everything seems to be in order. You may pass." Her image disappeared from the screen with a flash, and then as the ship was released her thin voice echoed through the bridge. "Enjoy your trip to Sommer, the central planet." 

"Thanks." Duo grinned as the rush of getting through the first hurdle set in. Next stop, the capital of Sommer, Ion. 

The ship bucked lightly as it entered into the atmosphere of the largest planet in Solar System Gamma; it was also the planet with the second largest Alliance presence on its surface, which made Duo even more jittery. As he neared the sprawling capital city, he felt his stomach begin to knot up in anxiety. Being this close to this many politicians and Alliance members just didn't sit right with him, but his client had asked to be picked up at the Luc Sommer Docks. So he would have to endure. 

Once the ship landed, Howard stepped in front of Duo who was rising from his seat. "If you want, I'll go and meet him. No sense you going out there and gettin' recognized." 

"It's okay, Howard." Duo patted his old friend's bony and slightly stooped shoulder. "I'll be cautious. Besides, what would our new passenger think of his captain if he didn't come and greet him?" Duo's bright smile unnerved Howard a bit, but he knew that once that boy had set his mind on something there was no talking him out of it. 

"Fine. Just be extra careful - there's no hidin' the fact that you've got your father's face." 

Duo paused at Howard's words, thinking briefly of his beloved father and all he had done for the people of Sonas. "Yeah … I know." 

He slowly made his way down the short corridor which housed both the first mate's quarters and his own; it was then he descended a short ladder which held the remaining crew's bunks. As he traversed the narrow passageway that led from the crew quarters to the large common area, Duo was stopped by an odd sensation which began to envelope him like a warm blanket. This warmth caused his tangled nerves to unfurl. He was at a loss as to what was causing it, and so after standing still for a few moments, he shook his head and continued on his way to the rear of the ship, where he descended a tightly winding staircase that led onto the cargo bay. He paused again at the large double doors which led to the outside and glanced down at the long black sleeves of his trench coat. It had been his father's; it was a bit big through the shoulders, but he had finally grown into the length a few years back. On the upper right sleeve in faded silver thread was woven the insignia of the Freedomists, or those who opposed the Alliance's rule. With a soft chuckle, Duo thought that perhaps it would be best if he left it on the ship, instead of parading through the city with it on. He tossed it across a crate which lay near the control panel for the bay doors, and with a light jerk on the hem of his slightly wrinkled shirt, he pressed the button so he could leave the ship. 

Sunlight slowly began to spread across the dark gray interior of the Dragonfly's cargo hold. Even if it was an Alliance heavy planet, it was good to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin once more. Duo walked down the ramp and stepped onto the hard pavement which surrounded the ship's landing area. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a small, thin, rectangular, and black computer and scrolled through several menus before he located the one labeled, 'Chang.' His thumb pressed the enter button, and a small map with a red dot on it appeared. All Duo had to do now was find the street which was listed and then he'd be one step closer to his new client.

* * *

His body ached all over. It was so intense that he could actually feel each individual hair on his head. The door creaked open spilling blindingly bright light inside the dark room, forcing him to shield his eyes. Someone moved inside the room and closed the door with a loud slam. "Mada okita?" 

"Un," his grunt was barely perceptible and aggravated the man standing before the lazy boy. 

"I asked if you were awake yet!" A rough hand reached out and grabbed the young man by his shirt collar. He shook him several times before the boy's vice-like grip anchored itself around the man's thick wrist. 

"And I said, '_yes_.'" Piercingly deep blue eyes shone in the dim light which managed to escape around the edges of the heavy curtains that covered the lone window in the small room. The man let go of the other's shirt and backed away out of reach from that cruel grasp. 

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Yuy," despite his attempt to sound confident, a slight waver had slipped into his gruff voice. 

"You should tell that to the doctor. I'm sure he'd love to hear your opinion on me." His eyes glinted dangerously as the tiniest of smirks graced his stoic face. The other man backed up a few steps more, until he stood within arms reach of the heavy metallic door and cleared his throat nervously. 

"I came to escort you to see the doctor." 

"Fine." He rolled out of the hard cot and into a standing position. He hated going to the doctor's office. It meant more needles, or worse yet, more physical tests. He was so very tired of everything, and it had entered into his head more than once that he could kill everyone in that facility and escape; however, he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so. 

The two men walked quietly down the hallway, the taller in front and rather uncomfortable having the Lion's 'killing machine' immediately behind him. He may have been twice the size of the young Yuy, but the Asian had been through extensive and top-secret training. He could probably snap him in two with his bare hands. 

They rounded a corner and then entered the first silvery door to their right; on the wall immediately beside the door was a bright brass nameplate which bore the name, 'Dr. W.' Like the hallways, the room was a brilliant white, and had no decorations save for the three diplomas which hung behind the doctor's metal desk. "Ah, Heero-kun. Hisashiburi, ne? Genki desu ka?" Heero's eyebrows raised slightly at the casualness of his greeting. "Ah, well … I suppose you're not in the mood for pleasantries." The doctor was rather young to have such an exalted position; his hair had not yet turned gray, nor were there any signs of age in his sparse beard upon his round face. Heero glared into the doctor's eyes, which were a bright jovial green, but he knew that was a lie. There was no kindness or joy in this man, he was as cruel as they came. "That will be all Douglas," Dr. W dismissed Heero's burly escort with a flick of his wrist and then turned his attention back to the young man before him. "Heero-kun, Lion has asked me to inform you that he wishes to evaluate your progress tomorrow. So, I was hoping that we could run through your training today - in order to help you more impress him." 

Heero mentally groaned. Why did he have to run the same damned course again and again when he knew it by heart as it was? Did the doctor honestly think that somehow they could squeeze out a slightly better performance than the previous times, when he could run through it blindfolded? "Doctor, may I make a suggestion?" 

The doctor's eyebrows raised, surprised that Heero was speaking to him. "Y-yes, Heero-kun. What is it?" 

"Let me do it blindfolded." The words of his soft voice hung in the air for a few moments before the doctor fully absorbed their meaning. 

"B-b-blindfolded!? Are you mad!? You'll die instantly, and Lion - he'll …" Dr. W couldn't bare to finish the sentence. He had seen Lion's cruelty before, and it had been toward his own flesh and blood. There was no telling what he may do to someone who just simply worked for him. 

Heero smirked. "I'll do it anyway." 

The doctor cleared his throat and straightened his lab coat with angry jerks of his hands. "Yes, I'm fully aware that you will. Fine. Have it your way - we'll do it … blindfolded." His sentence ended in a half choked sob as he moved toward the door to escort Heero down to the training grounds. He could only hope that the boy would change his mind before they reached them; otherwise the young man was walking to his own death.

* * *

Duo walked down the pristine street, the sidewalks sparkling pearly white in the bright sunlight. Every planet who held Alliance offices was like this one; very clean and supposedly crime free. They worked hard to make the cities this way, in order to further promote themselves as having the public's health their top priority, but very few knew what actually happened to those who broke any of the harsh and strict laws. It was sad really, living a lie like the people of this city were. Duo being the son of a well known rebel had learned of the real face of the Alliance, but even though he knew the truth, it hadn't saved his sister nor his parents. 

After traversing several crowded city blocks, Duo reached his destination. He stood before the large hotel gazing up at the seemingly never-ending high rise, a soft whistle on his lips. "Well, I'll give him this - he's got good taste." The Blanc Chateau Hotel was the grandest in Ion since it was located just a brief distance from the Luc Sommer Docks, the central landing area for all of Ion. Duo now stood just a few blocks away from the outer circle of governmental buildings, and the thought both chilled and angered him. Shaking off his desire to go and hurt someone or something, he walked inside of the large sliding doors and entered the hotel. 

The vast lobby was decorated with large black marble columns that had gold and silver inlays at their crown and foot. The floors held an intricate pattern of the same black marble with gold and silver inlays, and shone with a sparkling light from the massive chandeliers that hung low from the high ornamental ceiling. Duo's face scrunched up in distaste as he eyed a rather large Romanesque fountain off to his left. The statue in its center consisted of a muscular male who was not quite naked for there was a small bit of cloth covering his nether regions, and a beautiful very naked lady grasping onto him with adoration in her eyes; as for the water, it was cascading down the pedestal which they stood upon. This really was overdoing it just a bit, it was as if the place was thumbing its nose at those of lesser fortune. In fact, there were art pieces hung all around the small sitting areas which were located beneath the elaborate staircases and balconies that lined the far wall. Duo knew from the completed practice art works which Honor had shown him that they were most likely the real deal. 

A young man adorned in a ruby red suit screeched to a halt just beside Duo and bowed, panting slightly from his rush. "I'm sorry sir, did you have any business here today?" 

Duo stared at the boy, not making any attempt to hide his annoyance at obviously being considered not worthy of setting foot within the building. "Yes, I'm here to meet someone, Chang WuFei," he smirked as the young man's eyes widened in surprise at his accent. Duo had rounded his subtle Scottish brogue into one a bit more English sounding, so that he came across as one of the more wealthy. 

"Oh, yes sir! You must be Master Christopher. Right this way." Duo followed the bellhop, a bemused look upon his round face. It may have been his middle name, but hearing someone actually address him as '_Master_' was just a bit amusing. "He's the gentleman in the black suit over by the bar." The boy bobbed up and down a bit before rushing back to his post near the large entrance. Duo turned his attention onto the man whom he had come to meet; Chang WuFei was of slender build and looked to be of average height, most likely he was a good foot shorter than himself. His hair hung loose about his shoulders and he was immersed in a book as Duo slowly approached. 

"Maxwell?" Duo jumped slightly at the sound of his name. WuFei turned and gazed hard at the man who was standing next to him. His coal black eyes seemed to bore a hole straight into Duo's soul and he found himself feeling very uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, but don't say it so loud." 

"My apologies." His voice was sharp and clear, and he seemed to be a very intelligent person. Duo wondered why he had asked to have him of all people take him to Isis, especially since he seemed to fit in with the Alliance-type crowd rather easily. WuFei slid off his perch upon the barstool and rose to his full height. Duo had completely misjudged him. He was only about six inches short than himself, which put him around five-foot-nine, and despite his smaller build, power was radiating from him. "We should be going. Especially since you seem so unnerved right now. _I'm_ not a wanted criminal like yourself." Without sparing him a second glance, WuFei gathered his things and began to march toward the exit, leaving the captain lagging behind. 

Jogging lightly, Duo caught up, his temper starting to rise. "Look, if you already knew that, then why did you ask for us?" 

WuFei paused and without pretense looked straight into Duo's bright blue eyes, and answered softly, "Because you're the only one who can help me." After that simple statement he began to walk once more. 

"Wha -?" Duo gazed at the ramrod straight back of his client, wanting answers but not getting them. He sighed, realizing that somehow this journey was going to be rather difficult. As he started to walk after WuFei, he caught a glimpse of long wheat blonde hair from across the lobby. "Shit," he mumbled as he broke into a run-walk. He grabbed WuFei's arm, and shushed him as he started to protest. "We have to go. There's someone here I'd rather not run into." Without further argument, the two men exited the hotel and as soon as they were away from the entrance, they broke into a run. It surprised Duo that WuFei could keep up with him and wasn't becoming winded. 

The two rounded the corner and slowed their pace as they reached the large wrought iron gates which led to the docks. As they entered the landing area, Duo gazed with warm eyes upon the gray-blue Dragonfly. It was his home, and compared to the warmth which the sun drenched him in, it was nothing compared to that which his ship caused in his heart. "This is your ship?" WuFei queried as the two stood awaiting the cargo bay hatch to open. 

"Yeah. She's the best ship in the galaxy." A small smile appeared briefly on WuFei's face as the hatch thumped against the ground. 

"She has a strong spirit about her." WuFei hefted his suitcase under his arm as he grasped onto the rope which ran alongside the ramp as a handrail of sorts. Duo remained at the edge of the landing site thinking that his new client was definitely an odd one. "Are we stopping anywhere on our journey to Isis?" 

"Uhm, yeah. Spring Valley." Duo's long legged stride got him up the ramp in less time than WuFei had managed, and he shut the hatch. "We have to pick up a crew member." He smiled and slung his jacket back onto his large frame. As the hatch closed, Duo turned to WuFei. "I'll show you to your room. You'll be staying in one of the empty crew quarters - it's all we've got. This isn't a passenger vehicle." 

"I'm aware of that," his tone held an air of arrogance that spoiled the good mood of the captain. 

"Apparently you never learned your manners," Duo mumbled to himself as he took to the stairs two at a time. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, nothing." He laughed hoping that his client would drop it, but he could feel the man's eyes burning into his back. Duo was definitely going to have to watch his tongue around this one, unless he wanted to find out just how powerful WuFei was.

* * *

Heero slowly pulled the black silk makeshift blindfold off his face and gazed back over the large open field. It looked like a war zone. Heavy gray smoke slowly spiraled upward from wrecked machinery, and there were bits of sawdust spattered across the bright green grass where Heero had sliced or gunned down his burlap foes. Several of the men who had been brought out to fight with him lay either unconscious or were moaning and crying with pain. Dr. W stared at the monster masquerading as a young man. He had never in his life witnessed such pinpoint accuracy nor such horrid brutality. This Heero Yuy was indeed a far cry from the young boy who had been dragged in nearly ten years prior. The eight-year-old had been silent yes, but his eyes had held a warm sweetness despite the raging fury over his mother's death. Now they were empty and cold. They only saw the best and fastest way to kill someone. 

"Perfection." Dr. W's head whipped around at the sound of the rich baritone behind him. Lion had arrived. 

"S-sir, how much did you see?" 

"All of it." There was an unnatural gleam in his age-hardened eyes, and the smile which danced across his craggy face sent chills down the doctor's spine. "I feel that he's ready for the next step." 

"Which is, sir?" Lion walked over to the observation glass and looked down at Heero who's cold blue eyes stared back at him. 

"I want to give him a mission. A simple one, just a test to see if he will obey …" 

"What if he does not?" The doctor's voice quivered a bit, and Lion raised an eyebrow at him as he studied the younger man. 

"Are you questioning your own ability?" 

"N-no sir, it's just that the -" Lion waved his hand in dismissal. 

"I know that you haven't fully programmed him yet. I just want to see if what we've done to him is enough." Dr. W dipped into a shallow bow and then turned to fetch Heero. There was so much that had yet to be done to the boy. He truthfully didn't feel that Heero was ready for a mission, even if he had completely decimated the practice run. 

Heero glared up at the sheet of glass behind which Lion stood. He couldn't see the old man, but he knew that he was there looking down upon him. Why was it that he hated him so? He couldn't quite remember, but he knew that the memory was there, he just couldn't touch it. His head turned as he heard the doctor's brisk footfalls near him. He stared expressionless at the doctor as he waited for him to catch his breath. 

"Heero-kun, Lion wishes -" 

"To see me. Fine." With those quiet words he walked past Dr. W and up the narrow staircase which led to the observation room. The room was the same sterile white as the rest of the research facility. The bright color made the dark gray of Lion's slicked back crop of hair stand out in sharp contrast. He turned slowly and smiled menacingly at Heero, who stood stoically awaiting the explanation as to why he had been summoned. 

"I have a mission for you." Lion reached into the pocket of his white lab coat and pulled out a memo stick. He separated the two halves of the narrow contraption with the press of a small button and pulled them apart. There between the two was an illuminated view screen, and the information which Heero needed for his first mission. Lion handed it to him, his eyes fixated upon the young man. 

It only took a few seconds for Heero to read and absorb the information contained in the memo. "So I'm to steal an item." 

"Yes. It's an important item to me. So you must bring it back in one piece." Lion paused, awaiting a reaction from Heero, but when he failed to get one he simply sighed. "As for the man who harbors it - do whatever you wish." 

"Understood." Heero turned on his heel and headed off to prepare for his departure to Spring Valley.   
-------------------   
TBC 

Hisashiburi literally means 'it's been a while'   
Genki desu ka 'are you well?' or 'how are you' 

_

__Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and Bandai_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes_: I hope that everyone is liking this new version. It's easier for me to write -- even though I didn't have much time this past month to work on it, but it's done now. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week or so. :)   
Also, Quatre might be a wee bit OoC because I wanted to express the fact that Duo had raised him since he was about 13. 

Warnings: Mild Violence   
Chapter Status: Complete

* * *

Duo lowered himself down into one of the less crowded compartments upon the shuttle which ran between the sister moons of Spring Valley and Silver Valley. He glanced around at the handful of other people occupying the nearby seats; they all seemed more interested in their newspapers or school books to pay him any mind. Duo counted his blessings for this. It wasn't as if last year at this same time he had truly done anything wrong, but running the docking stations without proper clearance was not something which the Alliance would soon forget. Thankfully it was only at this station that they knew what the Dragonfly looked like, otherwise they would be unable to enter into any of the planets' or moons' atmosphere. 

The shuttle jerked and its lights flickered a bit as it launched from its space port on the mining moon of Silver Valley. This particular moon was not owned by the Alliance, and therefore was still a safe place for the crew of Dragonfly to roam freely. Duo had insisted that he go alone to pick up Quatre, despite Trowa's continuing protests against that idea. He settled comfortably back into the soft cushioned seat and turned his head to gaze out at the stars. The shuttle was not a large one, and it only took about three hours for it to reach Spring Valley. Due to the length of the trip, Duo often found his mind slipping to memories that he wanted to keep buried deep inside. This time was no different. 

Slowly, his mind began to flow back to when he had picked up young Quatre. It had been before Honor had died and when journeying through space as a group of almost pirates seemed safe and normal. 

**2253**   
The warm smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the corridors of Dragonfly causing the mouths of all who were onboard to salivate, especially Duo's. Try as he might, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten fresh bread. Most likely it had been the short span of time that he and Honor had lived with Trowa and his grandmother. Sniffing the air like a puppy, Duo walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed and a rapturous look upon his round face. "It'll be done in a few minutes," Honor cast a smile over her shoulder at her twin brother. 

"Didn't you say that thirty minutes ago?" Duo's complaint was met with a rolling of deep blue eyes and a dish rag tossed at his face. 

"If you have time to stand around and whine, then wash the dishes." Duo stared grumpily at his sister. Her auburn hair was piled on top of her head and she had a large dish rag tied about her full hips as a makeshift apron. Even at her young age, it was obvious that she had not only taken her temperament after their mother, but her looks were similar as well. 

"You sound just like Mom." Honor socked Duo in the arm and turned back to cutting the re-hydrated chicken pieces. "Ow." Duo grabbed his arm where she had hit him and proceeded to make faces and whimper, but to no avail. His sister kept her back ram-rod straight and to him. With a sigh and slumping shoulders, he turned to wash the dishes in the large sink at the far corner of the small kitchen. "You're always so violent." 

"Am not," Honor answered quietly, her back still to Duo. 

"Fighting again are we?" Cloud strolled around the island counter and leaned casually against the pantry locker next to Honor. His green eyes danced with ill-suppressed humor, despite the serious look upon his boyish face. 

"We're not fighting, just – discussing. Like normal." Honor smiled up at Cloud who gazed back at her with an alarming amount of intensity. Deciding that he needed to dispel the sudden sexual tension, Duo coughed loudly causing Cloud to reluctantly change his attention to his young captain. 

"What?" 

"Did you just come down here to ogle my sister, or was there something else you needed?" Honor turned back to her chopping, a ripe blush forming on her round cheeks. Duo ignored the fact that he had embarrassed her and glared up at the resident doctor of Dragonfly as he impatiently awaited his answer. 

"Maybe …" Cloud grinned at the rising annoyance of the young captain. He may have bought the ship and pulled together the crew, but Duo was still only sixteen. Not that Cloud was much older, only five years separated them; however, the captain's temper was quite easily lost unlike the doctor who had the patience of a saint. 

"Cloud –" Honor's gentle voice forced him to sober himself. He pushed himself away from the pantry and looked evenly at Duo. 

"We picked up a message to you. It's from someone who knew your dad – according to Howard. His name is Winner." 

Duo's face scrunched up slightly as he thought back to the names he had heard over the years associated with his father's. If it was the same Winner he was thinking of, then he owned a whole asteroid and a rather lucrative non-Alliance affiliated mining company. "I'll go check on it." As he walked away from the kitchen area he glanced back and stated in a dangerously calm voice, "If you know what's good for you – you'll keep your hands and everything else attached to your body away from my sister while I'm gone. I still don't trust you." 

Duo walked onto the bridge to find Howard and Trowa waiting for him. "We've got the message set up for you," Trowa explained softly. Duo sat down in the pilot's chair and pressed a button which caused the video message to begin to play. A man in his mid to late forties appeared on the screen, his rich green eyes hollow and his appearance was that of a man who had been through a great deal. 

"_Duo, I'm sure you don't remember me, but you father was my supervisor during the skirmish of '26. I was only sixteen myself, as I know you are now, but I must beg a favor of you. The Alliance has discovered my past and is threatening me with violence unless I give into their demands. As a Freedomist I will never bow to them, but my son – my only son, Quatre, if they get ahold of him … I lost my wife long ago when he was born and I can't bare to think of him de—." He paused briefly to recover from the strong emotions which that thought placed in him. He then continued quietly, "Please, protect my son. I have strong faith that you will be able to protect him better than I. _

"I have sent a map with the location in which you are to meet my assistant, Rashid, on Silver Valley. Again, please … your father would want you –" There was a loud explosion and the message crackled before ending in static. 

"He's putting quite a bit of faith in the hope that this reached us and not an Alliance ship. What are your thoughts?" Duo dragged his eyes from the softly hissing screen over to Trowa. He agreed that his father would have helped and that he would want him to aid Quatre Winner as well, but he thought it was a strange request. Why would a father ask someone who was flying about space to take care of his only son? Unless, he knew that he was going to be killed. Duo clamped his eyes shut, no kid should have to see what he had. Hopefully, Quatre had not been witness to his father's death. 

With a heavy sigh, Duo looked up at his small crew. "Well we can't leave him on Silver Valley, can we?" The other men shook their heads and Howard plopped down into the navigator's seat with a weary sigh of his own. 

"Silver Valley, huh?" 

"Yeah. I'll bring you some of Honor's bread while you take us there." Duo rose slowly from his seat and rested his hand briefly on the older man's boney shoulder. "Thanks, Howard." 

"For what? Doin' my job?" 

"No, not thinking I'm crazy for bringing an eleven-year-old onboard a pirate vessel." 

"We're not pirates. We're more like Robin Hood – stealing from the Alliance and giving to those who are gettin' shafted by them." Duo's soft chuckle followed him through the portal as he exited the bridge. 

The meeting was taking place in the small run-down town of Perkins. Most of the buildings were of the industrial type and had definitely seen better days. Rashid and Quatre were waiting for the small group from the Dragonfly in an abandoned warehouse which was missing a large portion of its roof. Sunlight spilled in from this hole and filled the dusty expanse with a contrasting warmth for the whole place was a depressing gray. Boxes, mostly broken, were either stacked haphazardly or strewn about the dirt covered floor. All in all this was not someplace in which Duo would consider a good place to hide out. Cautiously, he walked into the center of the warehouse and glanced around. He had been asked to introduce himself and despite Trowa's warning, he was going to do so. "Rashid? It's Duo Maxwell, Ian's son." 

"Are you alone?" The man's deep voice echoed thinly off the aluminum walls. 

"Um … no. My first mate is with me. His name is Trowa Barton." A tall man, definitely much taller than Duo, walked out from behind a particularly tall stack of crates. His eyes were shadowed by a thin streak of sunlight which illuminated just under his nose down to his chest. Duo took a hesitant step forward and Rashid did the same. His deep brown eyes were lit up instantly by the beam of light. They were hollow and so very weary looking. 

"You're the very image of your father … I knew him as well as did Doctor Winner. He was a good man." Duo shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the subject matter. He wasn't overly fond of discussing how much like his father he was because he didn't feel as if he lived up to his glowing reputation. Ian had fought in a grand war; however, as for himself, he had simply been annoying the Alliance since he was twelve. No, he definitely didn't see that as the same thing. "Doctor Winner would only entrust his son's safety to someone like you – Master Quatre, come out please." 

Duo took one look at the young blonde boy and knew that the he was very much aware of his father's dire situation. His blue-green eyes were lifeless and he had dark circles under them. He was rather small for his age, and he looked as if his situation was wearing him down. Duo couldn't help but wonder just how much this young kid knew about his father and the danger he was facing standing up to the Alliance. He walked slowly to Duo and bowed deeply. "Thank you for caring for me," he stated softly in a deadened voice. A lump caught in the captain's throat and he merely nodded as he patted Quatre awkwardly on his shoulder. 

"We should be leaving." Trowa rested his hand on Duo's extended arm and by the intense look in his eyes it was obvious he had sensed danger. 

"Right." Duo glanced up at Rashid and smiled. "We'll take care of Quatre – tell Doctor Winner that." The other man nodded deeply and then turned on his heel to leave. Quatre didn't once look back at his father's assistant, nor did he meet the other two's eyes. Duo had a sick feeling that he had seen his father's death for it was the only explanation as to his behavior. 

**2258**   
The shuttle jerked causing Duo's eyes to fly open and his every sense to go on alert. He looked around a little wild-eyed; he was still in the semi-empty compartment and everything was peaceful. With a sigh of relief, he leaned his head back and turned his eyes upward to the ceiling. The outside view was projected holographically onto its flat surface to give the passengers a calming sight as they commuted. Duo rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and then ran his lean hands through his long hair. His stomach was starting to knot up for some reason, and he was growing steadily more aware of a set of eyes on him; however, he was uncertain as to where the person they belonged to was sitting. It didn't matter much, if it had been Zechs or someone else connected to the government, they would have let themselves be known already. 

Moments later, the shuttle gracefully landed on the patch of concrete marked with a large square 'S.' A loud buzzing tone sounded throughout the small complex letting everyone know that the shuttle had arrived. After a brief announcement by the driver, the passengers were let off and Duo was stretching and walking through the exit doors onto a busy sidewalk. The particular shuttle which he had chosen placed him in the downtown area of Daleview, the capital of Spring Valley. It also happened to be only a few blocks from the edge of Hawkins and Clark University, the school which Quatre was currently attending. 

Duo pulled on his thick black leather gloves and tightened his scarf around his neck. During the spring the town was filled with greenery and colorful flowers. The buildings were designed in the Art Deco style of the early twentieth century upon Earth, and the streets were paved with red bricks giving the town a unique and warm feeling; however, it was winter and everything was covered with at least two inches of either snow or ice. What few people actually dared to venture out, hurried from destination to destination due to the biting cold. It was strange for Duo to think about the fact that the people who rushed past him were around his age, since he was out in space scraping to just get by. Quatre had offered money to him, but he had refused on principle. He wouldn't touch the boy's money. It was Quatre's and he needed it to afford to go to this school. 

HCU was _the_ top science and technology university in all three systems. Sprawled across nearly five city blocks, it gave birth to many brilliant scientists and doctors. By Duo's standards, Quatre had a scary brain. He was constantly creating various machinery which helped onboard the Dragonfly; however, no matter how helpful it was, the fact that Quatre could potentially invent something horrifying always floated near the surface of the captain's mind. 

The dorm which Quatre had stayed in for the past four months loomed ahead as Duo made his way up a small incline. That same feeling that someone was watching him prickled at the base of his neck, but as he surveyed the surrounding area, the only thing he could see was empty sidewalks.

* * *

Heero sat quietly in one of the empty compartments on the transport shuttle bound for Spring Valley. He had opted for this method of entry due to the high number of people who had boarded the shuttle. Arriving on his own vessel would have simply made him easier to find. As he sat there, his mind ran over the mission he was to accomplish. A young boy by the name of Quatre Winner had in his possession an ornamental key. It was very small, but apparently highly important to Heero's boss. The odds of him meeting up with the blonde were slim, but he still needed to prepare for that possibility. 

After ensuring that he was mentally prepared, Heero's eyes drifted to the large open doorway of his compartment. Diagonally across from him was another compartment, and inside sat a young man with chestnut colored hair. Heero's brows drew together as he peered at this man. There was something disturbingly familiar about him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Heero had only been exposed to five different people in the past ten years of his life, and he couldn't remember much prior to his arrival on Mars. So he knew for a fact that he had never met the man, at least not that he could remember. As he tried to think of why he was familiar, a sharp blinding pain shot through his head just behind his eyes. He clamped his eyelids tightly against the throbbing until it passed. It was odd that he would experience something like that, since he never had headaches. Heero pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes and hung his head low near his knees. What was wrong with him? Was it nerves? Surely not, he couldn't be nervous or scared about finally going out in the field. He would get to the bottom of this. Perhaps he could afford a brief detour and follow the young man, just to see if it might jog his memory a bit.

* * *

Heero stayed a good distance away from the chestnut haired man. As they grew nearer to the college, a sense of tidiness grew within him over the prospect of being able to accomplish his mission as well as keep an eye on him. The man turned suddenly and Heero ducked into an alleyway. This man was sharp, he would give him that, but Heero was able to anticipate better than any man alive. Still, it had been a close call. 

After waiting a few moments, Heero peered around the corner of the building which he had flattened himself against. The man had started walking once more. Feeling that it was safe to resume his surveillance mission, Heero stepped back out into the open sidewalk. He continued to follow him until they reached the outside of the largest dorm hall on the expansive college campus. There he watched as a young blonde man who was smiling warmly ran up to the chestnut-haired man. Heero's heart made a funny little skip as he looked upon the young man whom he was to steal from. He inched closer as the chestnut-haired man ruffled the blonde's short crop of hair. Hopefully, he would be able to get close enough to eavesdrop. 

"… Trowa come?" The blonde asked with a slight pout dancing on his lips. 

"Because I felt that it would be best for me to come alone. Besides, I didn't want to have to wait several hours for the two of you to get your '_hellos_' out of the way." The blonde's laugh sounded less angelic and more devilish than one would imagine coming from one with as innocent a face as his. Heero moved around silently so that he could see the older man's face. He studied that face closely in the hopes that he might figure out why he was familiar. As he did so, he listened on. 

"We're not _that_ bad, Duo. Geez. Look, my stuff's still in my room. I thought that you were going to bring more than just yourself, so I don't know how we're going to get –" 

"Quatre, you're coming back in a month and a half. I don't think you need to take your whole room." The man named Duo rolled his large blue eyes, obviously annoyed with the young Quatre. 

"It's not that, I bought some stuff for Trowa that I want to take back. Then there's my clo—" 

"What'd you buy him? Kinky toys?" Duo received an elbow to his midsection causing a small 'oof' to escape his mouth. 

"Just follow me." The two began to walk up the stone steps and disappeared through the entrance. Heero followed close behind. 

"So, how was school Quatre?" 

"I got to build a bomb," Quatre glanced behind him as he spoke, there was a steady and honest look upon his face which caused Duo to pause briefly on the stairs before resuming at a slower pace. 

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that calmly." 

"I was joking. I'm getting good at sounding sincere, am I not?" Quatre smiled over his shoulder at Duo, a twinkle lighting his blue-green eyes showing Heero that he thoroughly enjoyed aggravating Duo. 

"Unfortunately. C'mon, let's get moving – we don't have all day." The two picked up their pace and once they reached the third floor, they exited through a heavy wooden door. Heero waited by that door and watched to see whether they entered Quatre's room or not. They did. Now he had to determine how to get the key, and with as little fuss as possible. After thinking it through, there was only one option open to him. He was going to have to enter the room as well. 

Slowly, he pushed open the door which led to Quatre's room. Perhaps the key would just be laying in plain sight and he could simply grab it and run; however, it of course was not that easy. The moment Heero entered the room, he came face to face with the barrel of Duo's gun. He glared over the black metal of the pistol and into eyes which he knew for certain he had looked into before; although, the last time he had done so, they had been filled with fear. Now they were filled with anger and caution; however, after a brief moment, the anger slowly began to fade and was replaced with curiosity. 

"Where have I seen you before?" Heero's brow rose in surprise as Duo spoke. So he found him equally familiar, very odd. 

"Duo?" Quatre spoke softly, a slight quiver of uncertainty in his voice. 

"It's okay, Quatre. Just stay behind me." Duo lowered the gun slowly and, as Heero noted, very cautiously. "We've met before. Who are you?" Knowing the consequences of speaking, Heero remained silent which caused the other man's brow to scrunch together with obvious puzzlement. "Can you talk?" 

"Yes." 

"Then what's your name?" Heero took note of the hint of irritability which had entered Duo's voice. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to give his first name, he quietly responded. 

"Heero," he made certain to lace his voice with irritation as well, but Duo simply smiled at him victoriously. 

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The irritation gone from his voice, Duo stood grinning down at Heero. As he stared his face began to scrunch up once more as he was apparently starting to ponder again why Heero was so familiar to him. 

While Duo stood busy thinking, Heero's sharp eyes slid about the room looking for that which he had come for, the key. Finally spotting a glint of sliver hanging near the window, he began to step forward, only to have the gun barrel shoved back in his face. 

"Where're you goin'?" Heero's dark eyes slowly turned to glare into Duo's sharp gaze. 

"I came for something. I'm not leaving until I get it." 

Quatre's eyes widened as he looked upon Heero. "But I've never met you before … what could I have that you –" The blonde quickly turned his head toward the key which hung from a piece of twine near the window frame. It had been entrusted to him by his father shortly before he had passed away. Quatre had been told to never let anyone except for Duo have the key, and that Duo was only to have it when the time came; however, he was never able to find out what that 'right time' was because his father had breathed his last breath before fully explaining. "I'm sorry. You can't have that," Quatre's response was quiet yet firm, which slightly agitated Heero. 

He met the young man's eyes with a glare which should have terrified Quatre to the core, but his reaction was much different than what Heero had expected. The blonde rushed over to the key and pulled it from the wall, he then sprinted back over to Duo and stood slightly behind him. "I'll take it from you if I have to." 

Duo cleared his throat and waggled the gun before Heero's eyes. "I've got a gun on you. Just how do you think you're gonna get past me?" A small smirk appeared briefly on Heero's face before he disarmed Duo in one smooth movement and shoved him violently against the wall which knocked Quatre down in the process. Heero's thick hand fisted in the crisp white shirt of Duo and pressed firmly against his throat. The gun was pushing into the hollow just under his chin causing Duo to be unable to talk let alone to be able breathe. 

Heero felt a rush of annoyance such as he'd never experienced. He hadn't thought that he could feel anything anymore. They had told him as much after running countless experiments on him and injecting him with various things; however, at that moment he felt that he wanted to throttle Duo, the very same man who was now gazing at him with suddenly warm and pitying eyes. A sharp pain similar to that which he had experienced onboard the shuttle blinded him momentarily and caused him to loosen his grip on Duo's shirt. 

"I – I know why you're so familiar," Duo stated hoarsely. "You … saved … me and Honor – before. But – you … you … were little. Around ten or so." 

"I've never met you." Heero's voice was soft as he spoke because he didn't really believe in his own words. Duo _was_ familiar to him, but he could recall every person he had ever met since he was eight-years-old; so why couldn't he remember him? 

Frustration filled Heero and he hit Duo with the hand which still gripped the gun. Unconscious and bleeding from a small cut on his forehead, the chestnut-haired man slumped softly onto the carpeted floor. Heero then turned on Quatre, whose innocent face had turned slightly red with anger. "I'm not giving this to you!" His bellow echoed through the empty room and caused a very short bought of panic in Heero. This boy would have to be dealt with quickly and quietly. 

Slowly, he aimed the gun between the blonde's blue-green eyes. He stepped cautiously forward and watched with vague amusement as Quatre pressed himself more tightly against the wall. Heero slowly cocked the gun. "I'll count to five." He paused to gauge the blonde's reaction. Quatre nervously looked at Duo and then back at Heero. 

"Why do you want this?" 

"It's my mission." The fear suddenly drained from Quatre's face and he pushed himself into a straighter position against the wall with renewed vigor. 

"Mission? Who sent you?" 

"That's not important. What's important is that I get that item. Even if I have to kill you." 

Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly. He was obviously plotting something Heero decided. "Is the one behind this a man named Mallory?" Heero's face remained still as he stared down at the young man. "I guess you won't budge. My father gave this to me right before he died. It's very important to me – so I'm sure you can understand why I don't want to give it to you." 

"I'll get it either way. But if you give it to me now, you'll still be alive." 

"But I'd have broken my promise to him!" Heero was so taken aback by the intense look in the blue-green eyes that he actually took a small step backwards away from Quatre. 

"Hand it over. Now." Heero's voice remained soft, but held a firmness that conveyed the fact that he was not bluffing. He had had enough of this young man's pleading, he would shoot next time. 

Quatre stared down at the key as if he was deciding whether it was worth his life or not. His delicate hand quickly clasped shut once more and he turned a fierce look upon Heero. "No." The hammer slowly began to fall, and the blonde shut his eyes tightly awaiting the stillness of death. 

Heero gazed down at the young man. Why couldn't he bring himself to kill him? In the end he had knocked him out just like the other. With a heavy sigh, he bent over and plucked the key from Quatre's limp hand. He only paused briefly to look at Duo once more. He really was oddly familiar. Perhaps, Heero thought, he should ask Doctor W when he returned to the base.

* * *

Duo groaned as he moved himself into a sitting position. He looked around at the dorm room through bleary eyes, but Heero had gone. As for Quatre, he was laying in a heap beside him, a small trickle of fresh blood streaked across his cheek. Somehow they had escaped with their lives, but his gut told him that next time Heero wouldn't be so kind. Hopefully there wouldn't be that second chance, even if the guy had been attractive. The fact that he had tried to kill both himself and Quatre chilled any lustful thoughts. 

A quiet rustle marked Quatre's return to consciousness and Duo smiled as he watched him roll onto his back and begin to tenderly check his head for lumps. "Ow. I didn't know being killed hurt so much." 

"I'd like to hope that he hasn't changed since the last time he saved me … if this was any indication I'd say he hasn't." 

"Huh?" Quatre gazed over at Duo a confused look upon his young face. 

"Never mind. Let's get your stuff and go."

* * *

Three days later, Heero stepped foot into the Gamma Training Facility which was located on Sommer. The large building was not very different from the Mars base. Every hallway was an immaculate white and every room was plainly furnished with only one window. 

As soon as Heero settled in his room, he contacted Doctor W via the Communications Link, or CL. The doctor's face slowly focused on the small screen which sat atop a plain steel desk in Heero's room. "Ah, Heero-kun. Did the mission go well?" 

"Yes. I got the key." 

"Excellent!" A bright smile momentarily lit up the doctor's face, but as it faded he returned to his usual nervous looking self. "Anything more to report?" 

"No, but I have a question about a person." 

"A person … really? And who might this person be?" 

"I only have his first name, but he told me that we've met before. However I can't remember. Is there a reason for this? My memory loss that is." 

Heero noted that the doctor's eyes shifted slightly to his left and then back before he answered. "Um, no – no memory loss, Heero-kun. You must just resemble someone he's seen before. What was his name again?" 

"Duo. He's about six-three with long light brown hair that he keeps braided in a single braid. His eyes are a medium shade of blue, and he's most likely from Sonas -- due to his slight brogue." 

"Ye—yes. Thank you. I'll get right on that. Keep up with your training Heero-kun, and I will contact you within the next few days with your mission." The screen blinked once and then returned to black. Heero stared at it for a few moments before walking over to his bed where he laid down and began to stare at the ceiling. Just before he fell asleep, his last thought was of Duo and the way he had looked at him just prior to telling him how they had met. Why had his gaze been so warm and why did it make Heero feel so odd?   
--------------------------- 

TBC :) 

_

__Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and Bandai_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes_: I got busier than I thought I would, so this took a while to get out. However, I'm going to place myself back on a schedule starting next month. Dragonfly _will_ be updated on the third Friday of every month. That gives me plenty of time to work on not only this story, but any other ones as well.

Warnings: None  
Chapter Status: COMPLETE

* * *

Duo stood impatiently at the door to Quatre's dorm room his foot tapping with a rhythmical sound on the tiled surface. "Aren't you done yet?"

Quatre ignored his snidely stated query as he continued to buzz around his room. "Crap … can't forget this," the blonde mumbled to himself as he dragged a small box out from beneath his bed. Duo sighed wearily. It had already been over an hour since they had both regained consciousness, but his ward was still packing.

"I would have thought that since you made contact with Sky that all of this would have already been done." To Duo's frustration, Quatre had the nerve to look innocent. He didn't have the time or patience for this. They needed to get going soon, otherwise WuFei would owe them much more than he had originally agreed to, and odds were that he wouldn't pay.

"Sorry, but I had several last minute things I needed to discus with my teachers – I didn't have the time to pack _everything_."

"I already told you that you were coming back in just a month and a half … it's not necessary to take _everything_." He rolled his deep blue eyes in agitation as he readjusted the heavy bag which was casually slung over his shoulder.

"I'm done!" Quatre growled as he lifted his last bag. Just like a young child throwing a fit, he stomped past Duo and presented him with a furious glare intended to let all of his feelings be known; however his guardian merely chuckled softly and patted him on the back.

"We need to work on your temper." The door closed softly behind the pair as they left in silence. In fact, Quatre was so agitated with Duo that he refused to speak one word the whole trip to the shuttle station. As they walked, Duo continually spared curious glances at his ward concerned about the lack of speech coming from him. It wasn't like Quatre to stay silent for so long, but then Duo hadn't been very understanding about his desire to make sure he had everything he would need or want during his holiday.

It was at the shuttle that Quatre chose to finally brake his silence. "You could say that your sorry once in a while, you know." He stepped onto the shuttle ahead of Duo and glanced angrily over his shoulder at the taller man.

"Why should I? It's not like I did anything wrong." Duo's grin was filled with mischief as Quatre sighed heavily. It was truly impossible to try and argue with the man, he had to be the most frustrating person alive; however, on the rare occasion, there were times which Quatre would forget and try to point out reason to Duo, and naturally he chose the middle of the crowded entrance to do just that.

"'_Why_?'" Quatre turned, one fist upon his hip, the other holding onto the bag slung over his shoulder. His blue eyes were flashing with fury and Duo was having a hard time not bursting out with laughter. Quatre was probably the last person whom anyone needed to fear when he got angry. "I'll tell you why, because you stood there and harassed me the entire time!" Duo couldn't take it any longer, a chuckle escaped his mouth and Quatre erupted with a loud frustrated groan. The blonde turned on his heel and marched in an exaggerated manner down the corridor, Duo slowly following behind.

"It wasn't harassment," Duo stated calmly once he had caught up with Quatre. The two entered an empty compartment and began to put away their carry-on bags. "I was just bugging you so you'd move faster." He grinned in the face of his ward's obvious annoyance. He had always enjoyed provoking him, and the fit he was throwing this time was well worth the effort.

"I _will_ get you back."

"Ooo, I'm shaking." Quatre swung his arm in an attempt to hit Duo, but his guardian leapt into a nearby seat to escape. "Ha!" He smiled brightly as the blonde came after him once more.

"Asshole!"

Duo whistled softly as he stared with mock surprise at the usually clean-mouthed blonde. "You actually cussed! I guess bein' around me's finally worn off on you."

"Shut up, jerk." A rich laugh emanated from the open doorway putting an immediate stop to the fighting within the compartment. Duo's blood turned to ice in his veins as recognition shot through him. Slowly and apprehensively, he raised his eyes to meet the intruder's. Just as before they were a rich vibrant brown-green hazel, his light blondish-brown hair fell over them in a messy manner, and his smile was warm and inviting as always.

"Cloud," Duo whispered, stunned to see him once more. The last time they had seen one another, he and Duo had exchanged hurtful words that neither had meant; however, that fact didn't change the raw intensity of the sadness which still lingered within each of their beings. Duo's heart constricted as old feelings washed over him and began to take control of his thoughts. He stared at Cloud, calm and collected, he was standing before him as if nothing had ever happened. Anger began to race through Duo's veins as he rose from his seat to face his old friend.

"Duo, I know that – no," he sighed, his smile vanishing instantly. Duo watched him closely trying to determine exactly why Cloud would have chosen now to speak with him. He could see the sadness within the other man's eyes, but part of him still screamed out that this was the man who had let his sister die.

"I think you should leave." Duo's softly spoken command held no room for argument, yet Cloud remained where he stood.

"I didn't come to talk to you about Honor. It's something else – something very important. Something that you _need_ to hear."

"There isn't anything that I want or _need_ from you," Duo sneered as he turned away from Cloud in a fit of anger. He was utterly amazed that the man had the guts to show up before him like this and so close to the anniversary of Honor's death.

"Duo, someone broke into and ransacked my office … I can only think that it's the same ones as before, and that they're looking for it again. But if you don't care, then I'll just leave." Captain Maxwell paused in his action of gathering his belongings as the meaning of Cloud's words sunk in. He turned expecting to find an empty doorway, but Cloud was still there gazing at him with a concerned glow in his eyes. "It's my belief that Honor died because of it. I don't doubt that they'll be after you next."

"So," Duo raised his broad shoulders in a lazy shrug. "Let them. I'll give them the fight of their lives." His blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of the revenge he would have on his family's murderers. Worry creased Cloud's youthful face as he gazed upon his friend. The game Duo was playing was a dangerous one. Whoever it was that had killed both Duo's parents and sister were well trained and Cloud doubted that he would be able to come out victoriously in a fight.

"Duo, I know you don't want to hear this, but I was there when they attacked Honor. The only reason I lived was because of her." Duo reluctantly noticed how Cloud's voice had nearly died in his throat as he had spoken. He didn't want to see or hear the pain in this other man; if he did, then he would have to try and forgive ... something he wasn't quite ready to do yet. He turned his head and stared at a stain which was beginning to fade. Having seen the raw emotions in his friend had caused his own feelings to start to rise dangerously close to the surface. His hands fisted at his sides as he desperately tried to rein in his sorrow. He closed his eyes drawing strength from the small bit of anger which was still present within him and turned to face Cloud once more.

"Do you really think that I've forgotten?!" Duo's voice was slightly restricted by the lump that was lodged in his throat. He wanted to lash out at Cloud, to throttle him just to appease the pain buried so deep within his heart. It was a sheer relief to Duo when Cloud retaliated with an equal amount of pain in his own voice.

"No, but if you're still blaming me, then you're being childish!" The two faced one another, their eyes flashing with anger. Quatre sat quietly away from the two men and watched as their Scottish tempers got the better of them. It was the same as that day five years prior when Cloud had been released from the hospital. He had decided to come and see Duo in an act of compassion and penitence. Instead of working through their grief, they had yelled at each other until they were both horse from the strain. It hadn't been and still wasn't as if Duo believed that Cloud was to blame, but the intensity of his grief had been too much for him to contain and he had lashed out at the closet person. It was for that reason that he still wanted to hurt Cloud in some way and make him pay for the loss of his sister, despite the fact that the man had loved Honor very deeply.

More angry with himself than with Cloud, Duo slowly closed the distance which separated one from the other and studied the slightly taller man for a few moments. Even though he had not trusted him in the beginning, Duo had come to call him 'friend,' and if pressed he would admit that no one else would have been good enough for his sister in his eyes. However, he couldn't stop blaming himself for Honor's death. "If you hadn't married her then she'd still be alive."

Cloud's sardonic laughter filled the room as he plopped down in one of the seats. "You still think that, huh? How do you know that? Can you prove it?" Duo glared down at the other man, but said nothing. How could he when he knew that Cloud was right? It could have just as easily happened on-board Dragonfly as it did on Sonas. "No, I didn't think so. You never once stopped to think how it affected me, did you? She was my _wife_. I loved her more than anything – I still do." Cloud ran his large hand down his face trying to mask the tears forming in his eyes. There upon his ring finger sat his simple silver wedding band with Gaelic lettering upon its surface. A light glistened off of the engraving which forced Duo's eyes to fall upon it and to remember the inscription's meaning, "_My heart is with you always_."

The anger rushed out of him as he remembered Honor's joy filled face when she had first shown him the ring. "You still wear her ring?"

"I've never taken it off." Their eyes met for a brief moment until Duo was forced to turn his head for fear of crying. Cloud was no longer hiding the tears in his eyes nor the anguish upon his face. "It's amazing to think that it's been five years since she was killed."

"Yeah." Duo choked back the tears as he focused on trying to dislodge the lump which now threatened to close off his throat. As he stood there, Cloud's arm came around his shoulders causing him to jerk slightly from the unexpected touch. The two hugged tightly as two brothers would, giving comfort to one another. Quatre smiled at the sight, glad to see them together once more. "So," Duo began once they had been able to stop their tears and had once again resumed their seats. "You said that they were after it. How'd they find you?"

"How did they find me the first time? I honestly have no idea." Cloud paused briefly before adding, "Maybe you should've taken it."

"It wasn't mine to have – it was Honor's. Dad gave it to her. Besides it would've been stupid to have both of them in the same place." Cloud stretched out his long legs and gazed across at Quatre as if seeing him for the first time. "Hey Quatre. Good to see you again."

"What are you guys talking about? What's the '_it_' to which you're referring?" His gaze slid from one man to the other who in turn gave each other uncertain looks.

"We'll tell you on Dragonfly. It could be dangerous to say too much here in the open." Duo reached out and ruffled Quatre's blonde locks in the hopes that it would appease him. Unfortunately it took more than that to put a stop to his questions. He had learned that if he wanted to find something out he would have to be persistent.

"I will bug you until you tell me if you don't the moment we step foot on-board."

"It's a promise." Duo held his breath until Quatre smiled at him. He knew that the boy trusted his word and of course he would never break it, he just wasn't that type of person. "Did you bring it with you?" He asked Cloud in a lowered voice.

"What do you think!? I'm not stupid."

"I wonder sometimes."

"Pot calling the kettle black." The two men glared at each other for a moment and then chuckled lightly as the temporary tension broke. "Do you need a doctor?"

"Yeah, we've been short one since I kicked you off."

"Mind if I rejoin?" Duo gazed at Cloud. From the very first moment he had met him, Angus McLeod had never struck him as the son of a wealthy business owner nor a prodigy doctor. Tall and handsome, he had a laid back personality that seemed to draw everyone to him. As always, his clothes were a bit worn, a faded dark green field jacket and jeans which had the beginnings of a small hole over one knee. He looked more like a hiker than a genius doctor. Even his shoulder length hair had little order to it. All in all, Cloud was the perfect doctor for a misfit group like the crew of Dragonfly.

"How could I say no? Especially now that things are going to get a bit messy." Cloud raised a delicate eyebrow in silent question. "We ran into some trouble on Spring Valley. This guy attacked us and stole the key."

Cloud nearly jumped out of his seat at the hearing of this news. "What!? He got the key? Duo, you know how important that is!" Duo held his hand up and shrugged trying to set the other's fears at ease.

"Yeah, I know, but there's not much we can do about it now. We got knocked out – he was a bit scary as far as strength goes. Relax, the key is nothing without the other two items."

"I'm aware of that it's just … you faced one of them and lived?" Cloud's voice was filled with awe at the sheer unlikeliness of the escape.

"Well, I'd met him once before. He saved both my life and Honor's." Duo's gaze fell upon the floor as he thought back to the intense look of the boy's deep blue eyes. When he had first been caught in them, they had been cold and calculating, but then something had changed. Perhaps that had been the moment the boy had recognized Duo, but then again, maybe it was just that he couldn't bring himself to kill someone that had done nothing. He found part of himself wanting to meet the boy once more so that he could ask him that very question, but then the reasonable part of his mind told him that would be stupid because the odds were good that the boy would kill him this time around.

"Duo, I think that it's time we actually look at it."

Pulled from his thoughts, Duo glanced at Cloud with a slightly dazed expression. Look at it? Was it wise to finally open the book which his father had pressed into his small hand just before he took his final breath? Everyone who had been connected to these three items had died. That is, everyone except for himself and Quatre. It was thanks to the young man's reluctance to kill them that they were still alive and well. "Cloud, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Aren't you the least bit curious? I know I am … I have been for quite some time."

"Did you and Honor look?" Cloud glanced away, a light dusting of pink glowed across his high cheekbones. "You did!"

"She told me not to, but I wanted to know what was in it. And then she …" His voice trailed off as a heaviness filled the surrounding air. Quatre cleared his throat quietly hoping to pull the men from their sad thoughts.

"Could the items be cursed?" Cloud and Duo turned to look quizzically at the blonde. Quatre wasn't typically given to flights of fancy so it was rather unusual to hear him talk about something as abstract as a curse.

"If Honor were here she'd agree," Cloud allowed himself to chuckle softly at the thought.

"They're not cursed," Duo sighed a bit agitated with Quatre's suggestion. "If anything, they hold information which this group either wants to see or wants to prevent everyone else from seein'. So, it's not a curse." Duo glared down at his feet, wishing that they would just drop this whole conversation. As much as he hated it, part of him was thinking along the same lines, but he knew that it was ridiculous to believe that two books and a key were all cursed. He was a realistic thinking man and there were no such things as curses, at least he'd never actually witnessed a curse which made them unreal in his mind.

"Cloud, what was in the book?" Quatre asked quietly as he spared a cautious glance in Duo's direction.

"I'll tell you when we get on-board. We best just sit here quietly until we reach Dragonfly." Quatre nodded and leaned back in his seat. It was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

The darkness had long ago fallen and yet Heero still lay wide awake. He had been attempting to fall asleep for the past few hours and had finally given into staring blankly at the wall next to his cot as a pair of shining blue eyes danced before his mind's eye. It had been a week since he had met Duo Maxwell, so why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about him?

He had tried to not think about those eyes by exercising, during which he had successfully destroyed the equipment and had been told that it would be at least a month before the replacements arrived. The man's face had also entered into his mind unbidden while Heero had been running through his training, which had resulted in several injuries to his legs and back. Then every night just as he was falling asleep, he could here the brunette's rich voice in his head. Why? Why was it during all activities of his daily routine did he see that man!? There was only one solution which Heero could come up with and that was to hunt him down. Not to kill him, but to confront him. He needed answers and there was little to no chance that W would cooperate.

It wouldn't be hard for him to sneak out, he knew the place inside and out. No, the difficulty would come when they would find him gone. Heero knew without a doubt that Lion would be very upset with his disappearance, but he didn't care. There was no way that he could be a successful assassin or fighter with this weakness hanging over him. He rose from his bed and crossed his small room to his computer, where he began to type out a note explaining his reasons for leaving and that he would return as soon as possible. With that finished, Heero turned and proceeded to leave the research compound.

Attempting to find someone who normally doesn't wish to be found was a daunting prospect to Heero, but only for a second. He couldn't let the task ahead of him overwhelm his senses. The Dragonfly was a unique ship because she was quite old and now very obsolete as far as dealers were concerned; so therefore, finding it shouldn't be that hard, it was just a matter of finding someone who was willing to talk. Sadly, that was easier said than done, for Heero soon found that whenever he would bring the subject up, everyone around him would fall silent. Just what was it about the young Duo Maxwell that caused such loyalty in these people?

Heero leaned against the rough bricks which covered the walls of the last place which he had discovered to be frequently visited by Duo, The Tipsy Tumbler, a bar and refueling station on Silver Valley's surface. The Tipsy Tumbler was a quiet underground spot that few people knew about, and with his luck, probably _the_ most loyal of any of the places which Heero had made any queries. He pushed himself away from the wall and squared his shoulders, as he mentally prepared himself for anything that may happen once inside.

The pub was dark and a thick layer of smoke hung in the air making it hard for Heero to breathe. A buxom sauntered up to Heero and leaned against one of the tar stained wooden columns which were scattered throughout the crowded room. "What'll ya have boy? Somethin' fer yer belly? Or yer bed?"

"I'm looking for information. There was a ship that came through here not too long ago, the Dragonfly."

She straightened herself and pulled angrily at her top to cover her cleavage. "Never heard of it. You'll not get no information here boy. Go elsewhere." Heero watched as she disappeared into the fog of smoke her high heels clicking softly on the ancient wooden floor. He peered through the haze trying to find someone else to ask. The crowd looked rough and he seriously doubted that asking them individually would be of any use. Deciding that he had wasted enough time upon Silver Valley's surface, Heero took a deep breath and addressed the room at large. "Does anyone have any information on the Dragonfly and where she's heading?" The room fell silent instantly, save for a few scraping noises as chairs were pushed away from tables.

A tall heavy set man with a thick layer of scarring on his face pushed his way through the crowd to stand before Heero. "You've got a lot of nerve _boy_. Comin' in here and askin' 'bout stuff ya shouldn't ought. If ya value yer life I'd turn and leave. Now. But … if it's a fight ya want. I can give ya that."

"I know that he was in here a few days ago. If you cooperate – I won't hurt you." The entire pub erupted with laughter. Heero was still small even though his height was relatively equal to that of the other men present, yet the patrons obviously had never learned that you should never make assumptions.

"_Hurt_ us? Boy I think ya fail to realize just who yer messin' with."

Heero grunted softly, which the other man did not take too kindly. He swung a meaty fist straight for Heero's face who dodged and plunged his own large fist into the man's stomach. The patron doubled over in excruciating pain, desperately trying to draw a breath of air into his burning lungs. Heero turned from the man and gazed at the other people around him. They had all, except for two brave men, had backed cautiously away from him. The two brave souls were helping their comrade up from the floor and away from a possible second attack. "Please, someone tell me where I can find them." A series of muttered cursing and negative responses followed Heero's question. He closed his eyes briefly to calm himself and then turned to leave the pub. A beer bottle was thrown at his head, but he sidestepped it and crashed against the wall just near the door. He turned and glared at the crowd before finally exiting the building.

He walked a few steps away from the entrance and then tilted his head up to stare into the starless night sky. There had to be some clue, some way to find him because asking around was getting him nowhere. As he turned to retrace his steps back to his ship, a prickling sensation on the back of his neck made him glance back at the pub once more just in time to notice a quick movement near the far corner of the building. Was someone following him? Worry started to rise slowly within him. Was it possible that Lion had already sent someone to fetch him?

Cautiously, Heero peered into the alleyway, but saw nothing. The narrow space was dimly lit by an ancient lamppost whose pale yellow light barely reached the ground beneath its rusty base. That coupled with the fact that the sky was hazy and blocked out any light offered by the nearby moon, Spring Valley, destroyed any chances of Heero being able to see down the length of the alley. Deciding that advancing slowly was the best course of action, Heero proceeded, his hand loosely gripping the handle of his gun which was jammed in the back of his jeans. As he crept down the path, the more his ears became alert to every noise behind him and before him. He may have been turned into the perfect assassin, but his eyesight was that of a normal human's. Even as his eyes adjusted it was still hard to see any further than a few feet around him.

Heero peered behind every stack of crates and boxes, tested each door to see if any were unlocked, and checked behind the large dumpster which was located at the end of the alley; however, there was no sign that anyone was there or had been recently. He turned around and glared at the empty space of the walkway as his brain calculated all the possible escape paths which the person could have taken. Unless someone had been waiting with one of the doors open for them, the only way out was to fly and that was impossible. "People can't fly," Heero mumbled aggravated that he had even thought of such a ridiculous idea. He jammed his gun back into the back of his pants and began to walk down the narrow alley.

Heero decided that obviously someone inside the pub had to have been helping the person, it was the only logical explanation. Since he hadn't recognized anyone while he had been inside, it was a good sign that as of that moment Lion still wasn't after him. However, Lion wasn't one to let something which he saw belonging to himself get away so easily, and that soon he would be relentlessly tracking him down. There would be some sort of punishment for this, but Heero didn't care. Finding Duo was vitally important to him and whatever Lion did to him afterwards wouldn't matter because Heero knew in his mind that he would be better for going through with this mission.

As he walked past the entrance to the pub, the cow bell attached to the door clanked as it was thrown open and several very drunken patrons stumbled out. Not sparing them a single glance he continued forward until a tall man with long silvery-wheat blonde hair stepped into his path. He was smiling at him as if he knew some secret joke and wasn't telling; it was insincere smile and Heero returned it with a glare. As he attempted to side-step around the taller man, his arm was grabbed by one of the blonde's slender hands. "I hear that you're looking for Captain Maxwell and the Dragonfly." Heero tilted his head back, just slightly, so that he could peer into the other man's face. He would humor him for a moment or two, just to see what type of information he had. "If I may, I'm looking for them as well. I believe I might be of some u—"

"I don't need your help." Heero freed his arm with one swift angry jerk and began to walk away from the blonde.

"He's not an easy one to find. Believe me, if you're looking for him on your own – you won't find him."

The other man's words caused Heero to pause and turn back to face him once more with his brows furrowed in annoyance. "What makes you think I can't do it on my own?"

"You haven't spent the past seven years of your life chasing after him. Of course – I'm sure you've already noticed how impossible it is to gather information about him. How people clam up and become quite rude and stubborn when you ask any questions concerning Duo Maxwell or the Dragonfly." Heero grunted softly as he inclined his head in quiet agreement with the man's statements. "His father was a hero to these people. He vocally opposed the Alliance and therefore won their trust. I'm sure though that his son's behavior has caused him to turn quiet a few times in his grave."

"Behavior?" The blonde smirked as he realized that he had successfully reeled Heero into listening to him.

"Yes. The man is a criminal. He's a thief and a fraud. He was the mastermind behind several of the largest heists ever pulled in this galaxy as well as being a pain in the ass to the Alliance. Of course he's never done anything such as kill another man, but he's injured quiet a few." Heero's brow furrowed further as he listened. This was not anything that he cared about, if the man was a thief then it was fine with him. He just wanted to know why Duo was so familiar to him. "I see this concerns you." To the blonde's surprise, Heero turned and began to walk away once more. "Wait!" The blonde ran after him and as he reached out to place a hand on the other's shoulder, Heero stopped.

"I know who you are and why you're hoping that I'll play along. My apologies, Lieutenant Zechs, but I like to work alone. You'll have to find another way to get to Duo Maxwell, because I won't help you." With that Heero walked away for good, leaving Zechs staring after him with a stunned expression upon his handsome face.

Heero rounded the darkened corner of the dilapidated building. He had chosen that spot because the surrounding buildings were all abandoned and there was little to no light in the area. Perfect for protecting himself and his ship. As he walked toward his vessel, his mind was busy working out the path to his next destination and exactly what he would do when he finally confronted Duo. Just like at the pub, the back of his neck began to prickle with awareness. There was someone close by.

He spun quickly on his heel and pointed his gun into the face of an old man. The man was stoop shouldered and had a mane of bright white hair. He was leaning heavily on a cane and upon further inspection, Heero discovered that he was also missing his left hand. "I hear you're looking for that little rascal Duo Maxwell." Heero stared at him. "I understand why you won't answer, it's probably best if you don't. But please hear me out … I knew the lad's father, in fact I worked with him and several other young men. But now is not the time for me to tell you of that. He's in grave danger, and I have complete faith that only you can save him." Upon witnessing Heero's puzzled look, the old man's skin crinkled around his oddly made black-tinted glasses. He let out a loud cackled of laughter and then began to move past Heero. "We best get going if you're to catch up with him. He left here a little over a week ago. C'mon, don't be such a scaredy cat."

"Who are you?"

"Me?" He turned and gifted Heero with a lopsided grin full of mischievousness. "You may call me Doctor J."

"Why should I trust you anymore than Zechs?"

"Because son, I – unlike the pretty lieutenant – have nothing to gain. Except to see the son that my friend and pupil was so crazy about once more. Plus I want to make certain that the Maxwell family is not completely wiped out. Plus, I unfortunately can't fly anymore, so you'll have to do the honors of getting us off this rock." Heero's brow creased as he peered curiously at the old man. He didn't look dangerous, but that didn't mean that he wasn't. However, Heero could see the benefit in brining the doctor along, if not just to simply get more information out of the people connected with Duo. "Well, boy are we going or not?" Heero's face scrunched into an angry glare which the old man merely smiled at. With a sigh, the younger man opened the hatch on his ship and allowed the doctor on-board.

Doctor J gazed with a sharp eye at the inside of the ship. It was obvious to whom the vessel belonged, but he said nothing as he watched Heero walk into the cockpit area. He followed closely and then awkwardly lowered himself into the navigator's chair. "Don't touch anything," Heero's statement was softly spoken yet stern. The doctor nodded as he hid his smile behind a worn handkerchief. The small ship rumbled as the engine sprung to life and then a few moments later, shot upward into the dark sky.

"I would head for the planet where a man named Sky lives. That would also be where young Cloud has been residing for the past few years – since his wife was killed." At Heero's silence Doctor J continued on, "That would be Palin. It's about a week's journey from here. I would imagine that he would need to stay there for some time to gather resources and the like. But that's just a guess – if you don't hurry we'll miss him," the doctor ended with a slight lilt in his gruff voice.

Heero's eyebrows drew together in aggravation. He knew he had to hurry, that's what he had been doing for the past week! It was going to be a long trip with this guy jabbering constantly. Maybe he should have left the good doctor back on Silver Valley and gone alone, but then he'd not know where to go next. As long as he got see Duo once more, putting up with Doctor J would be worth it – maybe.  
--------------  
TBC

_

__Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and Bandai_

  



	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes_: Well, it took me a while, but many things have happened in the time since I posted chapter three. I've got a new job, which was eating up a lot of my time, but for now isn't anymore. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, since it is a transitional one, but something good does happen at the end. :)

**Warnings**: None  
**Chapter Status**: COMPLETE

--**Important announcement!**--  
I am going to complete this story before I post the rest of the chapters. I'm not certain how long it will take me, but if you are interested in knowing how far along I am go to my livejournal (it's under siberianknight) and look for my update posts. If you want to friend me I'm cool with that, but I just wanted everyone to know that I'm not giving up on the story. It'll just be a few months before you see me posting this story again.  
Thank you all for your support!  
-- Siberianknight :)

* * *

Duo entered the cargo bay of his ship just behind Cloud and Quatre who was almost literally holding his breath with anticipation of discovering what lay within the two aforementioned books. No sooner had the large door's seal hissed as the bay was pressurized in preparation for take-off did the young blonde turn on Duo. "Okay, you can't forget your promise."

"Quatre," Duo drawled with a lazy roll of his eyes. "Are you saying that the book is more important than him?" Quatre's green-blue eyes followed the path of Duo's pointing finger and saw Trowa standing near Cloud, arms thrown wide in invitation. Quatre ran toward his love and snuggled close against the base of Trowa's lean neck as they held one another.

"Hey Captain! Is it okay for me to tell Miller to get goin'?" Duo glanced up to find Howard leaning over the railing next to the stairs which led down to the cargo bay.

"Sure. Set a course for Palin."

"Roger!" The bushy gray mane of Duo's first mate disappeared quickly as he dashed toward the bridge.

"Duo, I think we really should sit down and discuss what's going on. There couldn't be a better chance." The captain gave a brief nod as he watched Trowa and Quatre walk hand in hand up the stairs. A wave of loneliness swept over him at that moment. It hadn't been so long since he had last felt such sadness and he knew already that there was no cure for it. He had hoped at one point that entering into a relationship would heal at least some of the pain, but in fact it had only made it more pronounced. The weight of Cloud's hand on his shoulder pulled him from his inward reflections and he reminded himself that he wasn't completely alone. He did still have his friends and of course his ship, Dragonfly.

The two men walked companionably up the wide stairs and down the short catwalk to the hatch which led into the main part of the ship. It was there that Cloud turned to Duo with a somber expression upon his face. "I was wondering Duo – do I get my old room, or is someone else occupying it now?"

"No one's been in it since you and Honor left to get married. Why?" Cloud averted his gaze as Duo's eyes met his own. "Why?" Duo asked suspiciously.

"There were some of her things in there. We left them behind thinking that we were coming back. When I left, I didn't take them with me. That was all." Cloud bent over low to clear the hatch's oval frame. Duo stood quietly watching him as the pain within his heart began to grow once more. Perhaps the doctor had a good point, maybe they should examine the books and try to figure out what was going on. That way no one else would have to suffer the way he and Duo had, but there was a hesitance within him that he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was just from the fear of the unknown.

Mentally shrugging off the doubts inside his mind, the captain traversed the narrow passageway until it opened up into the common area. It was there that he found Howard; three other crew members; as well as Cloud, Trowa, and Quatre sitting around the dining table. "We've got the book ready. We were just waitin' for you." Howard rose from his seat and placed a strong but age worn hand on his captain's shoulder. "We all know how difficult this is, kiddo. But it needs to be done."

"I know. That's one of the reasons we're going to Palin. I wanna speak with Sky about this mess. Also so Cloud can get his things, he's going to be our doctor once more."

Howard's bushy brows drew together, concern clearly marked upon his leathery face. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I forgave him, Howard. We're okay now." He patted his first mate's shoulder reassuringly, but Howard cast one last skeptical glance in Duo's direction before he regained his seat. The captain turned to face the small gathering as he addressed the group. "I realize that you all know what we're going to be talking about. Every one of you has been aboard this ship since before my sister's death. That's why you're sitting here. I want you all to swear that what we discuss today will _not_ leave this room." A chorus of 'aye's' and 'yes's' followed in Duo's brief pause. "Good. As you already know, my father was an explorer as well as being a businessman. His ability to lead was why he was chosen to be the voice for the Freedomists. I always assumed that these books were about his time in the revolt, but I may be wrong.

"These are why he, my mother, my sister, and others were targeted and killed. Quatre and I were attacked while on Spring Valley and I want to know why." Duo reached out and picked up the book which had been in his care since he was a boy. His stomach felt as if a million butterflies had just spawned and were all trying to escape at once. Was this really such a good idea? What if something terrible was written inside the book? He slowly began to open it when WuFei's voice stopped him.

"I don't think you should open that."

Cloud rose to his feet and faced the Chinese man who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed arrogantly against his chest. "Why not?!"

"Because, I'm afraid it'll set things into motion that you're not ready to deal with. A wise man wouldn't meddle. You're family paid the price and now you're ready to start that cycle once more. Destroy it -- both of them. And make sure that the underworld knows you've done so. I'm sure that's what the good Professor told your father with his final breath."

Duo's eyes drifted slowly back to the leather bound text which was gripped in his left hand. His father had never told him what lay within the book, nor had he really cared at the time. Duo had been terrified of what was happening and only wanted to know that everything was going to be alright. "WuFei, you seem awfully well informed for someone who is just simply catching a ride with us."

"I suppose I do sound that way. The name on the binding was all I needed to see. He was the son of an early explorer, and one whom I'm familiar with through stories which have been passed down within my family.

"I realize that doesn't exactly explain my fears, but just trust me … you _should_ not open that." All eyes fell on the cover where a name was embossed in a rich red ink. It was somewhat faded, but the letters were still legible. It read, '_Professor Frederick G. Lewis_.'

"I'm not familiar with his name," Cloud stated with a slight growl as his annoyance began to bubble close to the surface and threatened to turn to anger at any moment.

"That's because you're not from Isis. His name wouldn't be well known to those of Sonas or any of the planets in SSG for that matter."

"I'm opening it," Duo stated with conviction. He wasn't going to listen to someone who was just a passenger upon his ship. WuFei couldn't possibly know anymore than the young Miller did about the book which lay before him, and if he did then he should give more than just a vague warning. As Duo slowly pushed open the book, WuFei's hand grabbed tightly onto his lean wrist.

"I'll tell you once more, opening that will create more problems than I believe you are capable of dealing with. Do – not – open – it." Duo shook off the other man's hand and continued to open the book. "I warned you. Don't expect me to help when trouble comes your way." With that last prediction, WuFei left the room as quietly as he had entered.

"That man has some serious problems," Cloud remarked softly as he gazed over Duo's shoulder at the first page of what appeared to be a man's journal.

'_It was early December when we were forced to make an emergency landing due to a forceful attack by the budding Alliance. If we are not careful, the rogue police force that is supposedly out for the greater good will get the better of all of us. Not just those who live in and around Earth. I am not wholly surprised that their reach has made it to this sector of SSB, but I will admit to being shocked by their use of force to keep us away from exactly what we are unsure of._

I hope that this journal will help others understand what the Alliance truly is and what they are hiding from us all. My men and I have decided to explore the surrounding areas to see if this was what they were fighting so hard to protect from our eyes. The following is an account of our journey and discoveries.'

Duo turned the page to find it blank. Once more the page was turned, but this time the writing was illegible. "What the hell?" He began to flip through the pages with an ever increasing agitation as he wondered why he couldn't figure out what type of language the man had written in.

"It must be code." Trowa remarked from his position next to Duo.

"The other book!" Cloud rushed away from the table and disappeared through the doorway which led to the crew cabins. After a few moments he returned clutching an identical leather bound journal in his hand. "Maybe this will help." He set it down and allowed Duo to open it. Scrawled in bold yet elegant writing on the first page was the name, Ian C. Maxwell. "This was all Honor and I ever looked at. The moment she saw your father's name she slammed the book closed and told me that we probably should just leave it alone. I'm not sure what came over her, but she was shaking the same way you are right now."

Duo's blue eyes flashed with annoyance at Cloud's keen observation. He was shaking, but he didn't know why. So this was his father's own journal, why did that make him so nervous and why did he suddenly have this strong urge to close the book and forget everything? He glanced around the table everyone's eyes upon him. They were all waiting, and they deserved to know why these books were so important. The only way to find any answers to his family's deaths lay within those two books, so why did he hesitate?

"If you want I'll look in it," Trowa gently offered.

"No. This is my family's curse so to speak. I need to do this myself." Duo chuckled uneasily as his attention returned to his father's journal. He slowly turned the page to find a note addressed to himself and his sister.

'_To Honor and Duer,_

If you find yourselves reading this journal, I beg you to not let anyone know of its existence, or what it contains within. It is vital that you keep your silence. I love you both too much to possibly lose you over this matter.

That being said, I want you to know that this is a journal of my time served as the leader of the Sonas' division of the Freedomists faction as well as a translation of the great explorer Frederick G. Lewis's journal. He wrote in code so it was rather difficult for me to translate, but I was determined and it gave me something to take my mind off the fighting.

Love always,  
Your father'

A lump began to grow within Duo's throat as he stared at the familiar handwriting. So was it true, was his family killed over these two books? A deeply seeded determination formed within him and he quickly turned the page to begin reading. As his eyes rested upon the first sentence of script a chill ran down his spine and he could have sworn he heard someone whisper in his ear to stop. He shook off the feeling and began to read on. Without warning the book was torn from his hands and flung angrily across the room to land spine up and the pages crinkled against the floor. "Did you guys just see that?" Duo asked rather calmly for someone who had just had an object ripped from his hands by an unseen force. Several soft grunts and shaky nods answered him as he rose to fetch the book from its resting place.

Duo froze in his tracks as a soft shimmer within the doorway leading to the captain's quarters appeared. As he gazed at the pale glow, there was a warm sensation which wrapped around his heart and a strong urging to let the matter of the books go. The shimmer had a nearly imperceptible figure, one that he wasn't certain but he thought it could possibly be, "Honor." Cloud's whisper broke through the silence within the room like a thunder bolt. The light faded quickly when Cloud spoke. "Wait!" He rushed over to the doorway and looked around trying to find some trace that there had been something there. Duo watched him, his heart aching for his friend. "Sh-she was here, right? That was her – I'm not seeing things, am I?" His green hazel eyes were overly bright with a thin sheen of unshed tears. Duo wasn't sure what to say to him, so he stood quietly carefully avoiding eye contact. It was Trowa who moved to comfort the doctor, but was pushed away unwanted. "I'm fine. Just _fine_, damn it." Cloud hid his face behind a lean hand as he left for his room.

"I think we should stop for now. Why don't you fix dinner Quatre?" Trowa rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder who was gazing with a quizzical expression at Duo. "As for you Duo, I think you should take both the books to your cabin and keep them there … securely." The captain nodded without really thinking about what Trowa had said. He was too busy trying to interpret what had just happened. Logically it was all ridiculous, yet he and Cloud had both seen her standing in the doorway. Was she there warning him? He was having a hard time believing that, but still something had been in the doorway.

Duo's sleep over the next few days was a restless one. His mind couldn't let go of the ghostly image of his sister standing in the doorway. Sometimes his mind could see her face clearly and there would be a look of fear in her eyes, but then other times it would be as it had been in that moment, a clouded blur. On the night before they arrived in Palin's orbit, Duo gave up on trying to sleep and reached for his father's journal. He thumbed through the pages not really reading any of the script upon the slightly aged paper. Should he read them, or listen to his gut? That simple question was really what was keeping him awake at night, not the dreams of Honor but a question which could potentially bring harm to those around him.

He set the book back in his safe and locked it. A soft warmth wrapped around him and there was a faint scent of daffodils in the air as he turned to gaze at the empty room. Laughter escaped through his lips as he realized that he must just be sleep deprived. Apparently it hadn't been enough that he had possibly seen his sister's ghost now he could smell her perfume. Duo left his cabin for the common area in search of food. Perhaps once he had a full stomach he'd be able to sleep.

As he entered the large area he discovered that he was not alone. WuFei was sitting quietly at the table, his jet black eyes gazing curiously at Duo. "Have you been stupid enough to read any of the journals?"

"No," Duo answered annoyed that he was going to have to eat in his room to get away from his 'know-it-all' passenger.

"I realize that you lost your family because of the journal, but it just isn't worth it to –"

Duo froze in his actions of placing soup into a pot. He couldn't take this anymore, just what was his game? "How do you know that something bad will happen?!"

"I – let's just say that I am well educated on the adventures of Professor Lewis." WuFei rose from his seat as the captain strode angrily toward him. Duo stood a good half a foot taller than him, but the Chinese man wasn't so easily intimidated.

"Look, I'm tired of this strange run-around you've given me since we first decided to read that damned book. I want you to be straight with me. Why the hell don't you want us to read it!?" Duo watched WuFei closely hoping to glean some information from his expression, but the other man was excellent at concealing his true emotions from others.

"Since you can't take me on my word, I will give you this much – the information within that book could bring about a second war. One that will bring pain and suffering to a great many people. I only wish to prevent that."

"So _my_ reading that will cause a war. That makes no sense, Chang!"

"As long as you don't tell anyone that you have that book, or what is contained within it … you may read it."

"Glad to have your permission," Duo spat out, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." WuFei turned from the captain and made his way toward the crew quarters. Without turning around he asked just before he disappeared through the doorway, "I do have your word?"

"Absolutely, and I've never broken it." The young Asian disappeared through the portal and Duo returned quietly to his cooking, the book now weighing heavily on his mind. As soon as his soup was heated he poured it into a bowl and headed back to his quarters. Despite the possible warning from his sister's ghost, he was going to read it no matter what.

After finishing his meal, Duo returned to his cot and reclined with the book open in his lap. His father had still been a respected leader within the Freedomists' ranks when Duo was young, but the moment his mother had told Ian of her pregnancy he had quit active duty. However, Duo could clearly remember the secret calls that he had to keep quiet about and the numerous strangers who would disappear with his father for hours at a time locked up within the family's Study. Looking back now Duo knew for a fact that his father had never truly given up his position within the Freedomists, and he now held a book which contained information about his father before he was born. He hoped that it could shed a bit of light on the activities that Ian had been involved in, but most of all he hoped that it would paint a clearer picture of just why his family had been killed. It was with a small ounce of apprehension that Duo turned the first page once more and began to read his father's writing.

_2225.04.06  
I have decided to keep a journal of the actions taken by myself and my comrades during this harrowing time. We, the Freedomists, have finally managed to band together and stand up to the Alliance's corruption. Too long have we suffered under their absolute and near tyrannical rule. Soon our governments shall be back within our hands and not those who enjoy helping the elite and ignoring the common people._

Our first meeting will be tomorrow in my family farm's barn. I'm worried about my mother's wellbeing and so I have sent her to stay with her sister in Greykirk, she knows nothing about what I am about to do. I pray for luck and guidance tonight in the hopes that we will be successful with few casualties.

2225.04.10  
Our meeting went as planned and I met men much older than myself with far more experience. I've learned quite a bit from them, but I still feel uneasy about leading such a large group of men. I'm not sure why I've been elected as leader, but that was the final decision.

There was one interesting man amongst the people who came to the meeting. He refused to tell me his name, but asked me to call him 'doctor.' 'Doc' sat down with me and we had a long discussion about my feelings and my knowledge of the Alliance. Apparently I met whatever requirements he was looking for because he began to tell me a curious story about one of the early terraformed planets in SSB, Isis.

Duo paused in his reading the moment his eyes landed on the word, _Isis_. That was where WuFei was headed, was that the reason he had been so adamantly against everyone reading the journals? "Is there a secret on that planet? The Alliance wasn't even around yet. What the hell could be so special about Isis?" Curiosity pricked, Duo plunged forward with his reading.

_Doc informed me that the people on the planet were 'special,' sadly I still don't understand what he meant by that. But he did tell me that if the Alliance found out anything about it, they would immediately act on it. Before he left, he gave me a journal with very strange writing inside it. I honestly don't understand it, but he told me that I am the one to figure it out. I'm not sure what he meant by that, it almost sounded like a prophecy of some sort, but I don't believe that foretold fortunes and predetermined fate are the way life works. I believe that one carves out his own destiny and future. I promised him that I would look into making an attempt to translate the text, but in truth I'll probably never open it again._

Tomorrow I leave for our new base. There we'll begin our formal battle tactics. I hope that I'm as good at drawing up a battle plan as I am playing chess.

The buzz of the intercom forced Duo to set the book aside and rise from his bed. When he pressed the glowing red button, Howard's voice crackled through the small speaker. "Capt'n we're only five minutes from Palin, you should probably get up here."

"Yeah," Duo sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at his father's journal. The two pages he had read had told him very little about his father. Truthfully the only thing that was weighing on his mind was the mentioning of Isis and its people. Duo tossed around the idea of questioning WuFei as he made his way up to the bridge. Asking him to explain would likely turn into an exercise of extreme patience. He knew that Chang wouldn't reveal anything that Duo hadn't worked for, especially since the answer lay within his father's journal; however, the man had to have some knowledge of the big secret. He _was_ from Isis after all.

"I went ahead and made the approach announcement to the checkpoint, I hope you don't mind." Duo smiled at Howard as he assured him that he was glad he had done so. "You said we were here so Cloud could get his things. I can't remember now, but was there anything else you needed to do here?"

"I –" Duo paused trying to remember the other reason he had wanted to stop on Palin. Try as he might the answer just wouldn't come to him. There was nothing really there except for fancy shops and high class citizens, so why had the idea that he needed to stop there slipped into his mind? Had he wanted to speak with Sky? Sadly, he just couldn't remember.

"You what?" Howard asked after the young man had stood silent for some time.

Duo shrugged and gave a good natured grin to his old friend. "Can't remember now. Must not have been that important." The first mate nodded then turned to Miller who was sitting before the navigation panel.

"Easy does it Miller. We can't afford suspicion."

"Yes sir." Duo stood watch as they easily passed the checkpoint and ventured on to enter the atmosphere of the planet and land. No sooner than they had touched down did the engine sputter and stop.

"What was that?" Duo glanced from Miller to Howard and then the instrument panel which had gone completely dark.

"Um, my guess would be – out of gas?"

"We're not out of gas you idiot," Howard swatted at Miller's arm as he chastised him. "Must be electrical. I'll go see Trowa – you take that doctor friend of yours and get his things. Don't worry, I can handle this," he added as Duo's face scrunched up with concern.

"It's not that, I just don't understand why she just died."

"Everything breaks once and a while. And usually it doesn't warn you. Just go on … and um – take your time." Howard disappeared down the ladder with a bright grin that Duo didn't entirely trust. Dragonfly was probably seriously wounded and Howard knew it but wasn't telling. Just what they needed, a delay. He made his way down to the common area where Cloud was waiting on him.

"What's wrong with the ship?"

"Don't ask," Duo answered rather grumpily. He turned and walked on ahead of his friend whose long stride easily caught up with him.

"I guess we're going to be here for a little while, huh?"

"Seems that way." Upon exiting the ship Cloud grabbed Duo's arm to prevent him from walking on.

"What's wrong?"

Duo's blue eyes turned to glare into Cloud's green-hazel eyes. The concern which Cloud felt for him was etched into every plane of the man's face, but instead of comforting Duo it only made him mad. "I'm pissed off that my ship is broken."

"Sorry," Cloud shook his head in aggravation and stomped on ahead of Duo. Somehow he had the feeling that this trip to his apartment was going to be very long one.

The two hired a cab and rode in silence for the majority of the journey. High rise buildings rose to block out the late afternoon sun and cast a heavy shadow over the busy sidewalks. Cloud had lived in one of the largest cities on Palin in the hopes of making himself so busy he never had time to think about his late wife. He chuckled softly as he thought about how that hadn't worked very well. The only thing it had accomplished was to give him something to do instead of laying awake in bed unable to sleep.

"What?" Duo's annoyed tone caused Cloud's face to break out in a self-loathing smile.

"I was just thinking that you can't run from memories no matter how hard you try." Duo grunted softly then turned to stare blankly out the window once more until a thought entered his mind.

"I never asked, why were you on Spring Valley?"

"Looking for you." Duo turned a surprised face to Cloud. "I began to worry about you when they turned my apartment and office inside out."

"I'm not a kid anymore Cloud. I can take care of myself."

"Don't get so defensive. I know you can. It's just I wanted to warn you, and make sure that nothing had happened to you. You _are_ my brother-in-law after all."

"Yeah I know. Thanks," Cloud chuckled at Duo's mumbled appreciation. They arrived at their destination just a few moments later and Cloud was quick and efficient in gathering his belongings and then returning to the awaiting cab. "They said to take our time."

"I know, but I'm sure you're dying to get back and see what's wrong with her." Duo smiled at Cloud as the two climbed inside the car once more to head back to the Dragonfly.

"You know me too well," Duo commented cheerfully once they were on their way.

"Not really … but the urge to return quickly is written all over your face."

"Is it now? Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Okay fine, you have gas then." The two began to laugh until their sides hurt even though the comment hadn't been very funny. It was just that finally the tension between the two men had fully lifted. They had survived a day together without killing the other and when Cloud had mentioned something about the past neither had fallen into a sullen state. Some progress in their healing was starting to show, and hopefully soon they would behave the way they had before.

The two men continued to joke and talk easily on their return trip, but when the taxi came to a stop just outside the spaceport Duo's stomach began to knot up with tension and there was a funny tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He paused in his action of retrieving one of Cloud's bags from the trunk and turned to gaze at the gates which led inside the port. It was that same feeling he had gotten while on the transport shuttle to Spring Valley. Someone was watching him, but he couldn't see who it was. The port was fairly busy, but as he scanned the crowd he didn't see any familiar faces nor anyone who was pointedly looking at him. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked from just behind him.

"Not sure, but I think someone's watching me." Cloud joined in the scanning of the crowd, but like Duo he saw no one who was gazing directly at them.

"I don't see anyone."

"I know, that's what's bugging me. This happened once before while I was on the shuttle to Spring Valley." Duo shrugged and resumed lifting the bags out and onto a trolley. "It doesn't matter, if someone's there, someone's there. I'll fight whoever I need to."

"Don't do anything too reckless. I really don't feel like patching you up again." Duo smiled over his shoulder at the doctor.

"Fine then, I'll just use you as a shield."

"What makes you think I'm going to be anywhere nearby?"

"Because, you like a good fight just as much as I do. It's in your Scottish blood."

"Ah, well. You're probably right." The two laughed as they walked companionably back to the Dragonfly.

Immediately after Duo got on-board, he sought out Howard to ask him what was wrong with the ship. When he saw the look on his first mate's face, his heart sank. "She's broken isn't she?"

"Well … I'd like to say yes, but the thing is – she's not. All the diagnostics come back fine. Everything is in working condition, but she won't run. We're stuck until Trowa and Quatre can figure out what's wrong with her, because I sure as hell couldn't."

"Great. I'll go let our passenger know. I guess he won't be willing to pay more – do you think?"

"I wouldn't push it Duo." Howard's voice followed Duo as he left in search of his passenger.

WuFei was sitting at the dining table, a steaming hot cup of black coffee before him. "I told you that this ship has a strong spirit. You won't figure out what's wrong with her by looking at data through a computer. If you want to know what's wrong with her, just ask." His dark eyes turned to gaze at Duo with a sharpness that sent shivers down his spine. "Most people treat machines as things. They work better for you if treated more like a living creature."

"Are you telling me that I've mistreated my ship?!" Duo could feel his temper rising over the other man's arrogance. "Look, this is _my_ ship and I'll treat her the way I see fit! We'll find out what's wrong _our_ way because I'm captain and what I say goes." WuFei shrugged and then rather nonchalantly returned to sipping his coffee. "Asshole," Duo mumbled as he strode angrily past him.

A week and a half passed and there was still no luck with the Dragonfly. Even with the combined brain power of Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Howard there was still not even the smallest clue as to what was ailing the Dragonfly. Duo and Cloud were sitting in lawn chairs on the loading dock for the cargo bay taking it easy since there was no point in toiling every minute of the day anymore. Howard had gone into the city to see if he could find someone who might be willing to help for a reasonable price. Cloud had laughed heartily over the old man's optimism since the city of Harriston was a rather expensive place.

"So Cloud, how the hell did you afford living here?"

"I'm a doctor … I make quite a bit of money."

"Mind sharing?" Duo asked as he lifted his sunglasses with a lazy forefinger.

"If you need it." Cloud turned his head to face his friend who had sat up and removed his sunglasses. The look upon Duo's face was no longer playful, but quite serious. "How badly do you need it?"

"Very. The passenger we have on board will give me just enough to pay most of the crew, but not Howard or Trowa. I just barely have enough to keep the kitchen stocked." This revelation caused Cloud to sit up as well.

"Duo, where'd all your family's money go to?"

"If I touch it, they'll know where we are. I'm not stupid Cloud … we tried that once before and they found us. I know you saw that scar on Honor's side."

"She wouldn't talk about it. She just said that it was from an accident when she was younger."

"Yeah, well … they nearly killed her. It was thanks to that boy named Heero. If he hadn't shown up both myself and Honor would have died then."

"And your dad's journal would be in their possession."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of which, what's in it?" Duo rose and walked to the edge of the platform. He stood there toying with his sunglasses and staring unseeing out across the paddock.

"I – promised not to tell. And after reading the first few pages I can sort of understand. I'll let you know everything when the time comes." He glanced back to see Cloud nod and settle back against the lawn chair once more. Duo returned to looking at the paddock in which one other ship had docked just the day prior. It was rather small, but quite new ship. He had yet to see the owner, but didn't really care since he didn't feel much like pretending to be friendly with a stranger at the moment. Duo slid his sunglasses back onto his face and was turning back to his chair when the hatch on the other ship opened. His stomach instantly knotted up and his eyes became fixated on the widening opening on the other ship. Part of him was thinking that he should go inside the Dragonfly immediately so that he wouldn't have to talk to his new 'neighbors,' but the other was much stronger and kept him glued to the spot.

The heavy hatch dropped onto the ground revealing a set of short stairs which a young man with messy chocolate brown hair was beginning to descend. Duo slowly lowered his sunglasses as his heart began to beat heavily within his chest; he could feel his mouth hanging open but lacked the cognitive ability to close it. Before him was the very person whom he and Cloud had just been discussing. The man who had saved his life once and then spared it the second time. Instead of walking back inside the ship, Duo found himself descending his own ship's stairs and then coming face to face with the other man.

Heero stared into the blue eyes which had haunted his dreams with some surprise. He hadn't expected it to be quite so easy to find the elusive Captain Maxwell, but there he was before him. They stood quietly gazing at each other, each searching for something within the other's eyes. A loud cough pulled the two men away from their intense contemplation of the other. Doctor J was standing next to Heero leaning heavily upon his cane and a bright smile was dancing across his wrinkled face. "Well, well. It looks like we found him, Heero. Amazing. You look just like your father did when he was your age … except – you have your mother's hair."

"That better not have been a joke, old man." Duo took a step toward Doctor J, but the old man began to shake all over with laughter.

"Your mother had beautiful hair, I was merely stating a fact. Don't be so sensitive, Duer."

Duo paused, his eyes widening in shock. Just who was this old man? "The name is Duo. No one's called me Duer since I was little."

"Because little Honor couldn't say it, correct?" Duo's stomach felt as if it were trying to flop out of his body. This man knew too much. Out of desperation, Duo turned to face Heero who was watching the old man with a blank expression. He was absolutely no help. "I knew your father quite well, Duo. Do not fear me, I only want to help you – as does this young man, who thinks that he is on a mission to figure out whether or not he can kill you. But I already know the answer." Both Duo and Heero's brows creased in confusion as they listened to Doctor J speak. "I do, but sadly I would be meddling if I told you." Duo rolled his eyes and fought back the urge to punch the old man, while Heero began to glare fiercely at him.

"I think I vaguely remember my father mentioning a strange old man. You must be who he was talking about." Doctor J's laughter sounded more like the crack of a whip than actual humor. Duo opened his mouth to speak when the sound of Howard's voice drifted to his ears.

"Duo! Trouble!"

"Damn! Duo, it's the Alliance." Cloud had run down to join his friend and was staring with a wild-eyed expression at the running figure of Howard who was closely followed by none other than Zechs Marquise.

"Damnit," Duo turned and presented a smile to Heero and Doctor J. "We'll have to finish this conversation later. If I were you I'd get outta here quickly." Cloud and Duo raced back into the cargo bay. The doctor ran up the stairs to tell Trowa that it was now or never to get the ship off the ground, while the captain rushed over to the hatch operator. He had just placed his hand over the button which closed the hatch when he noticed that Heero had climbed on-board and was walking toward him. "What!?" He demanded rather shrilly. "We're kinda in the middle of a crisis right now!"

"I can help."

"Huh?!" Duo's hand dropped off the instrument panel as he blinked in a confused manner. "O—okay, I guess." Heero nodded and disappeared after Cloud. Duo mentally shook himself to clear the confusion from his mind. Howard was slowly climbing the stairs and he could see the procession of Alliance members lead by the saucy Zechs just feet behind him. "Get your ass on-board, Howard!" Duo slammed his fist against the button which caused the hatch doors to begin closing. He rushed over to Howard and pulled him aboard just as the doors moved into a position which prevented Zechs and his men from getting on-board. The ship jerked as the turbines began to spin in preparation for lift-off. Howard and Duo looked at each other as bright smiles burst onto their faces. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Zechs stared up at the Dragonfly as she rose gracefully into the sky. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but you'll not get what you're looking for." Doctor J smiled in a knowing manner at the young lieutenant. "You should just let them be and go back to your boss. Tell him that Duo Maxwell can take care of himself."

First Lieutenant Marquise stared blankly down at the old man for a few seconds and then slowly a sly smirk began to grow on his dangerously perfect face. "Do you like chocolate old man?"

"I do, but it depends on who gives it to me. I wouldn't take a piece from someone with a smile like yours any day. But, I suppose you want to know what all I know … fine then, lead the way. I'll not hold back."

TBC

___Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and Bandai_


End file.
